Healing
by Ahra
Summary: Jubilee sits next Logan's hospital bed as he lies deeply in a coma. Being so close to losing him forever, she finds the courage to confess her true feelings for him. This is a companion piece to Wild Side, reading it first is advisable.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a companion piece (and eventually a sequel) to Wild Side. If you have not read that story, you will probably get lost if you try to read this.  
  
QUICK NOTES: This is AU. Angel has his feathered wings. Psylocke did not go through the Crimson Dawn story arc and does not have shadow powers or tk. I have not read Generation X so, though Jubilee was at the Academy, it is not going to be mentioned much here. Sorry.  
  
NOTE TO JADE: Here is your Jubilee fic that you've been waiting for. I hope you like it and I hope I write her to your satisfaction. I've only ever read her when she was in the X-men so that's where she's coming from. My Jubilee muse says to thank you for bringing about her existance and tells me that it's about damn time I got to her.  
  
WARNINGS: This story will conatain violence, cursing, and smut. Please be mature and don't read it if you will be offended. My aim is to create something enjoyable not to offend.  
  
MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing here. If I did, the X-men comics would be quite different including the first thing would be Jean's death, permanent this time.  
  
Now (FINALLY) on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jubilee's body went weak causing her to almost drop the phone and sag back against the wall. Logan was in a coma and was not waking up, not even Jean or the Professor had been able to reach his mind. How could this have happened? She had seen him that morning and he had been fine, pissed off but that was usual. How had he gone from telling her to behave herself to...to... Jubilee did not even know what to call it.  
  
"Jubilee, are you there?" Hank's voice revealed his concern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What...how did this happen? Who did this?" She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit. Most of all she wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry until Logan found her and reassured her that it was just a dream.  
  
"Betsy hit him with her psychic knife. We...we are not sure if he's still alive in his mind."  
  
"No! Damn it, don't say that, Hank! He's alive, he'll be fine." Jubilee knew she sounded hysterical but she did not care, not now. She was more convinced than ever that this was a nightmare, that any moment she would wake up and she would laugh about it. Maybe she would tell Logan and they could laugh about it together. "Betsy wouldn't do that." Betsy would never hurt Logan like that, not now.  
  
"Jubilee, I am sorry but that is what happened..."  
  
Jubilee cut him off, demanding, "I wanna see him. Hank, come get me in the Blackbird."  
  
There was silence on the other line and she knew what the doctor was going to say even before she heard his placating voice. "I do not think that would be wise. School is starting again tomorrow. Besides, all you could do up here is sit around and worry. Down there you will have your friends and school work for distraction."  
  
Friends? School work? Distraction? Had Hank gone insane? At least up there she could reassure herself Logan was still breathing. "I wanna see him, Hank. I should be up there. He needs me."  
  
"Jubilee, child, I understand you want to be here. I know he is like a father to you but there is really nothing you can do and I highly doubt he would want you just sit up here and worry yourself sick. Trust me we are doing everything in our power and we will wake him up."  
  
Father? Jubilee forced herself not to laugh hysterically. A father figure? Is that what they thought she saw when she looked at Logan? Adults were a deluded group, except for a few, like Betsy. She knew what was actually between Jubilee and Logan. It was Betsy who she had gone to for advice all that time ago. She blinked. Had it really been a year ago that Betsy went missing? It did not matter. Logan was hurt and people were blaming Betsy but that wasn't true. It could not be true. "I want to be there!" She sounded like a child about to have a temper tantrum but she had to be there.  
  
"No, Jubilee, we have discussed it and decided that it would be best for you to remain where you are."  
  
She wanted to demand who this 'we' was that was making decisions about her life and by what right was this 'we' doing it. However, she did not say that. The tone of his voice told her that he would not be swayed. His mind was set and hardened against any plea she might make.  
  
"Ok, ok. But, can I talk to Betsy?"  
  
There was a long uncomfortable pause. "Jubilee, exactly why do you want to speak to her?"  
  
"She's my friend, why wouldn't I want to speak to her?" Her brows knit in confusion.  
  
"She attacked Logan and put him into the coma..."  
  
Jubilee could not contain herself any longer. "That's not true! She'd never do that. Logan's fine and she's fine and she'd never do that! Put her on the phone and she'll set all this straight!"  
  
There was a patient sigh on the other end. "Child, I am sorry but I can not lie to you. I have told you the truth. Logan may wake up but odds are he will not and Betsy is responsible. She has left the mansion and the X- men for good. Jubilee, I know this is..."  
  
Jubilee did not hear the rest of the well meant words. She slammed the phone into its cradle. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.  
  
Her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor, burying her head in her arms in despair, uncaring of those walking by.  
  
*********************************  
  
I know, it's kind of short. Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Felidae1 - Trust me I have plenty of ideas how to kill Jean. Maybe I should write a couple up as one shots? Though it would have to wait. Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Jade - Yes, ma'am.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jubilee was seriously wishing for a different power. Teleportation would have been best, but something nice and destructive would have been good too. Even something that could make money appear out of thin air would be wonderful. If she had had any of those, Jubilee would be at the mansion. Unfortunately, she had none of them and the Institute denizens were united in their refusal to come get her. The Academy's head teachers agreed with the Insitute and refused to take her and she had no money to go on her own.  
  
There was one person she was sure would help her and she had been trying to reach Betsy for several days. So far, though, nothing. Hank at the mansion was no help, he had no idea where there telepath was. Jubilee could not ask Warren for ideas. She had never liked the arrogant mutant but he and Betsy would be together. He would know where she usually hung out. Unfortunately, it was still unknown whether he would lose his wings again or not. Therefore, it would be folly to ask him anything. Jubilee was not as unaware as many people thought. Warren had been impossible to deal with over the first time he lost his wings. Now, he was in danger of losing his wings and he had lost his lover to an enemy. The mere mention of her name would probably send him into a fury.  
  
So, that left Jubilee with only her knowledge of the older woman who, she hoped, would help her get to Logan. Jubilee had thought and concentrated, receiving at least three detentions for spacing out in class. Finally, that afternoon, she had it! She remembered that Betsy had a twin brother, Brian, in England.  
  
Night finally came and Jubilee snuck through the halls to the head master's office. She chose Mr. Cassidy's office, knowing that if she was caught, he would be more lenient and understanding than Ms. Frost. His door was locked but Betsy and Logan had taught her a little trick in Madripoor. Focusing her firworks carefully, she used them to strip the innerworkings of the lock, opening the door. It would be obvious in the morning that someone had broken in but by that time, if everything worked out, Jubilee would not be here.  
  
Betsy would explain to her what really happened and help her get to Logan, she just knew it. She was Jubilee's friend, had never laughed when she had accidently discovered Jubilee's true feelings for the feral Canadian. Betsy would not have hurt Logan.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she blocked it shut with a heavy book then made her way to the dark desk. There was almost no light to see with but that did not matter. Envisioning the keypad in her mind, she quickly dialed for operator's assistance. It took awhile for her to make it through the various hurdles and the international operator was not happy that she did not know the city a Mr. Brian Braddock lived in but Jubilee pleaded and begged, telling her it was a matter of life and death until the woman began working her way through most of the area surrounding London. The operator kept muttering that this really was not procedure but Jubilee would not give up. If she had to she would call again and again until someone could find the information. This was her only lead, her only hope, and she was not giving it up.  
  
Finally, there was a ringing on the other end as the operator put the call through to the first Brian Braddock she found. Jubilee crossed her fingers, silently praying as a woman answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Um, hi. Is there a Betsy Braddock there?" Please say yes, please say yes. Those three words ran through her mind continuously like a litany.  
  
"Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Jubilee. My name's Jubilee. Please tell her it's really important."  
  
"Ok, just a minute."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for several moments; several moments in which Jubilee's heart caught in her throat and she wondered for the first time if Betsy would answer. What if she had attacked Logan, had been insane or changed like the others said. No! She treated Jubilee the same as ever the last time they had seen each other. She would help. She knew what it was to be in love. After all, she had dared to stand up to the X-men for love, for Sabretooth.  
  
Suddenly, the British woman's voice came over the phone. "Jubilee." The voice sounded uncertain and concern and Jubilee almost broke down crying.  
  
"Betsy, thank god!" Releif washed through the dark haired girl. "I need your help."  
  
"What do you need? What has happened?"  
  
"Logan's in a coma and no one will let me go up and be with him. They all say I have to stay at the school."  
  
"He is in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah and they said you did it." Jubilee could have kicked herself. Why had she said that? She wanted help from Betsy not to accuse her.  
  
There was a long pause on the other end. "Jubilee, I did."  
  
"WHAT!" Jubilee screamed the question before she could stop herself. Remembering the situation she was in, she listened intently but heard nothing. Apparently no one had heard. "Betsy, what do you mean? How could you do that?"  
  
"I never meant him to go into a coma, I swear it."  
  
"Then what did you mean to do?" It was taking all the girl's will power not to scream in rage and frustration. Her Wolvie was in a coma and one of her oldest friends did it.  
  
"He and several of the others attacked Victor. It was a bad situation that quickly got out of hand. Logan was already starting to go feral, Jean, Scott, and Warren were enraged, and Victor was not doing any better. All I wanted to do was knock him out long enough for Victor and me to get out of there. I admit, I hit him hard, but if I had not, he would have been on his feet in minutes and tracking us to finish the fight. You know how he is when he wakes up. He should not still be in a coma, though, I would never have hit him that hard."  
  
Jubilee had calmed down during the story. It rang true. The morning she had left to return to school was the same morning Betsy had announced her engagement. The team had reacted very badly, Logan worst of all and Jubilee did not understand it. She knew there had to be some bad blood between the two men but Logan rarely talked to her about his past, probably thought he was protecting her. "Betsy, you've gotta go fix it. I believe you didn't mean to do it but it's done and you gotta fix it."  
  
"I am sorry, Jubilee, I can not."  
  
Despair ripped through her heart. "Why! Betsy, don't you get it? He's in a coma. Jean and the Prof can't bring him back out. Hank told me he could fucking die from this! How can you say no?" Jubilee felt hot tears spill over onto her cheeks and she dashed them away impatiently.  
  
"I can not risk Victor. I will not. If it were only me to worry about, I would already be on my way there and to hell with what the X-men thought or did. However, it is not just me. Victor would never let me go back there alone and I am afraid of what will happen to him if the X-men see him again so soon. I can not risk it. I love him. If the roles were reversed, if it was me asking you to risk Logan, you would refuse me as well."  
  
"Damn it! Why do you have to be right? So, what now? You're gonna let him die?"  
  
"No. I will send him the aid he needs to wake up."  
  
Jubilee gripped the phone, hope blossoming once again. "Who're gonna send? I didn't know the X-men knew any other telepaths."  
  
"I am not sending a telepath. Logan would resist anyone entering his thoughts that he did not know. It would be too dangerous to his health."  
  
"Then, who?"  
  
"I am going to send you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean you're going to send me?"  
  
"If Jean and the Professor can not reach him and he is still alive then it means he has retreated somewhere deep inside. Go to him, talk to him, hold his hand, anything but show him you care, that you miss him and this is hurting you. He will come back for you, Jubilee. I am sure of it. His affection for you will not let him ignore your pain."  
  
Jubilee sighed and flopped down on the headmaster's office chair. She wanted to see Logan, but the past few days had worn on her and it was nice to hear a supporting voice. "You said affection, not love."  
  
"For now, Jubilee, just for now. He still sees you as a child but that can change. Love can grow out of very little. Look at me and Victor."  
  
She could not suppress a smile. "Yeah, who would have ever figured that one out. But I'm not you."  
  
"You do not have to be, in fact, in my example, you are Victor."  
  
"What?" Jubilee laughed at the absurdity.  
  
"Victor loved me before I felt anything but anger at him. I was blind to how good we could be together but he opened my eyes to it. He loved me and convinced me of it through patience, determination, and conviction. That is what you will have to do for Logan. Now, do you have enough money to get to the airport?"  
  
Jubilee did a quick mental calculation. "Yeah, barely. The Professor doesn't give us Gen X'ers big allowances."  
  
"That is all you need. I want you to give me your SSN and then get to the airport as quickly as possible."  
  
"Why do you need my SSN?"  
  
"I was about to explain. When you get to the airport, I will have a ticket waiting there for you, make sure you have your ID. At the New York Airport, there will be a courier waiting for you. He will have a package with a debit card and a phone. I am going to open an account in both our names and put enough in there for you to easily buy whatever you need, anything from a hotel room if you need to get away to a plane ticket if you need to get farther. Use it in any way you see fit. If it runs low, call me and I will add to it. I do not want you to worry about the money. Focus on one thing and one thing only, bring Logan back. Alright?"  
  
Hope and gratitude made it hard to speak. "Yeah, that's great, Betsy." A sudden curiousity came over her. "Umm, will Victor be mad at you for doing this?"  
  
"Actually, he will not know until it is done. He is in the woods hunting with Meagan and William. However, no, he will not be angry with me. Now, do not worry about anything else and get going while I call my accountant and arrange everything. The phone is being paid by me so do not hesitate calling me whenever you need to."  
  
"Thanks, Betsy, I'm taking off right now."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The line went dead and Jubilee immediately snuck back out of the office. She did not stop by her room, not wanting to take a chance of being caught. Instead, she headed to a payphone on the edge of campus and called a cab company. Less than an hour later, she was buckled into a first class seat and flying toward Logan.  
  
Arriving at the airport, she found that Betsy had managed to not only arrange the package like she promised but the courier was also being paid to deliver her to the mansion gates. Her anxiety rose with every mile? Hopefully the British woman had been correct and she would be able to wake Logan, but what if she couldn't? What...what if he di...NO! She would not even think it, not even consider it. He would be fine. Betsy said she could bring the man back and then the could do what Victor had done, convince a person who did not see her as a potential lover to give her a chance. They would be good together, she knew they would.  
  
The car stopped in front of the mansion gates and Jubilee quickly climbed out, double checking that she had the phone and the bank card. Running up the drive, she quickly punched in her code and was relieved as the gates opened for her. A short run later and she was at the house, using her key to get in silently. Although she had not lived at the mansion in several monthes, she knew her way around and she quietly made her way to the medical lab.  
  
It was empty and dark except for a small bedside lamp and the screens of various machines hooked up to a blanketed, too still body.  
  
Finally reaching her objective, Jubilee felt a disturbing hesitance. He was lying so still while hooked up to the machines, something that would never have happened if he were awake. He hated labs, hated test, would have ripped out all the wires by now. If he was so far gone as to rest peacefully in the midst of his worse nightmare, how far gone was he?  
  
It did not matter! She would bring him back. She would not lose him, not now, now when...Stepping forward with a surer step, Jubilee pulled up a chair and sat down. His eyes were closed and was breathing so shallow as to appear to have stopped all together. There was an I.V. taped to his left forearm. Tenderly picking up his right hand, she held it tightly between her smaller hands, pressing the back of his fingers against the cheek. Tears slid down her face unheeded.  
  
Betsy had said to let him know she was here, that she needed him to come back. Her voice trembled and broke as she said, "Hey, Wolvie, I'm here now and I'm gonna bring you home, ok?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Mail Call  
  
Jade - Good ideas.  
  
Dream - I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yes, Jean is going to make trouble. She always does. Victor's definitely going to have something to say about all this eventually.  
  
Jade121 - Thank you.  
  
Mel - As you can see, you are not alone.  
  
Now, on with the show.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been two and a half weeks and Jubilee was ready to kill someone, anyone. She could just not take this anymore. Three times Logan had almost woken up and three times he had retreated back into his mind, sinking deeper than ever. Nobody knew why.  
  
Jubilee had honestly thought it would be alot easier after that first day. Hank had been extremely surprised to find her in the med lab that first morning. He had gently shook her away, asking, "Jubilee, what are you doing here?"  
  
If she had been more awake at the time, she never would have answered the way she did. Unfortunately, she had still been mostly asleep, having had maybe two hours of sleep in the last 24 hours. "Mmmm, hi, Hank. Betsy sent me."  
  
The doctor had dropped his coffee cup which shattered on the tiled floor. "Betsy?"  
  
"Yeah." Jubilee stared at the adult defiantly. "I called her and she helped me get here."  
  
"But...Jubilee..."  
  
Her patience ran out completely. "Look, Hank, I need to be here, alright. I was going crazy down there, not knowing anything, always scared that he had died at any moment and I wouldn't know 'til you called me. Please, don't lecture me, just let me stay." The outburst took the last of her energy and she hung her head wearily.  
  
Hank was silent as he swept up the wet shards on the floor then crouched down and gently lifted Jubilee's chin and studied her face. He say eyes red and puffy from crying with dark shadows showing a lack of sleep. Her skin was much paler than it should be and her listlessness was disturbing. Nodding to himself, he stood up. "I am sorry, Jubilee, for making you stay away. I honestly thought it would be better for you emotionally if you were near your friends and distractions. I was wrong."  
  
Jubilee looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "I can stay?"  
  
Hank returned the smile. "For your health, I would have to insist upon it."  
  
She hugged him gratefully. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."  
  
Patting her shoulder gently, Hank cleared his throat. "I need to ask you some questions, though."  
  
She sat back down, her elation of a moment before lessening in the face of that ominous sentence. "Yeah?"  
  
"You said that you had spoken to Betsy?" She nodded. "I would like to know what she said, if she had any suggestions to bring him out this."  
  
Looking up in confusion, the girl demanded, "Haven't you asked her?"  
  
The doctor looked away with a grimace. "No, we are of the opinion that she would not tell us. After all, if she can do this to one who is her friend..."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes in exasperation. "She didn't mean to! He was only supposed to be out of it for a couple of hours while her and Victor took off. She didn't even know he was in a coma."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"Either that or she did not care." Jubilee looked up at Jean as she walked into the infirmary. The redhead put sat down next to the younger girl, putting an arm around her comfortingly. "I know this is hard for you, that's why it's best for you to stay at the Academy."  
  
Jubilee stared at the older woman in anger but it was Hank who spoke first. "Actually, Jean, I think it would be best if Jubilee stayed here."  
  
"Hank," Jean replied, sighing, "We already went through this. There is nothing Jubilee can do here except sit and wait. At the academy, she has things to help her keep her mind off this."  
  
"I am sorry, Jean, I no longer agree. Jubilee is showing signs of incredible emotional stress."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." The two adults looked at her in surprise. "I'm going to get his mind back."  
  
Jean smiled sympathetically. "How do you plan to do that? Neither I nor the Professor have been able to accomplish it and you are not a telepath."  
  
Jubilee felt patronized and she did not like it. "No, Betsy said.."  
  
"Jubilation, Betsy put him in this state. I'm sorry but you really should not trust her. After all, she attacked us."  
  
"Only after you attacked the man she loved." Looking at the older woman, Jubilee noticed something different about her face.  
  
"Now, if that were true, why is it we have people in the infirmary and not her and Victor."  
  
"Maybe cause they're just better." Jubilee could hear the petulance in her voice but could not bring herself to care at the moment. "Betsy didn't do this on purpose and she says if he hasn't woken up it's cause he's choosing not to. She said he would come back if he knew how much he was hurting everyone and that I could help."  
  
Hank was nodding. "It has worked in other cases and I am out of better ideas. I think we should have his friends sit with him, talk to him perhaps that will draw him out."  
  
"Perhaps." Her voice souned unconvinced and as Jean turned to look up at Hank, Jubilee realized what was different. She had a shallow but definite scar cutting across her face.  
  
"Where'd you get the scar?"  
  
Jean's tone was bitter and caustic. "From Betsy's rabid pet. If I had know how dangerous the animal was, I would have called Animal Control."  
  
"For Sabretooth?"  
  
"No." Jean gave her an annoyed glance. "For her stupid elk."  
  
The day had improved after that. Several people sat with Logan and Hank had allowed Jubilee to spend most of each day with him. She talked to him, holding his hand the whole time and, late at night, she would tearfully confess her heart to him. She needed him to come back. She loved him and it was breaking her heart that she was losing him.  
  
The others tried to help her but she could see the lack of hope in their eyes. Noone thought he was coming back. They had lost hope since the telepaths had failed to contact him and concnetrated on trying to keep Warren out of depression over the growing possibility that he would lose his wings. So, her main source of comfort came from Betsy. She called the woman almost daily, gratefully receiving the reassurance and encouragement the other mutant continually gave her.  
  
Three days after she got there, though, there had been hope, briefly. Logan's brain waves became stronger, a sure indication that he was waking up. Hank had immediately called Jean, since her telepathy and the emotional bond between the two of them was sure to help the man find his way back. She responded instantly and the team waited expectently as she placed her fingers over his temples and closed her eyes. It was a long wait and the readouts on the various machines varied wildly until, in the end, his mind had sunk back into the coma, deeper. Jean's eyes were wet with unshed tears as she looked at the others.  
  
"I tried but..."  
  
About five days after that, the same thing had happened. He seemed to be trying to wake up and Jean was immediately called to help him. Again, he fell deeper into the coma. This morning had been the third time and once again, Jean had come and failed. His brainwaves were now so weak, Hank doubted if he had the strength to try again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jade - You're probably right  
  
Felidae - I would love it if you archived my story. Thank you for asking.  
  
Mel - I believe in the power of love too. Question is: Does Logan? ;-)  
  
Little Miss - Thank you. You can thank Jade's requests and suggestions for this one. I never really thought of them as a couple until Jade. However, I am enjoying writing this and am becoming, a bit, of a convert myself.  
  
Blix Howlett - Don't worry, Logan's a tough old guy.  
  
AUTHOR'S QUESTION - Should Warren lose his wings again? If you have an opinion, please let me know  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was early evening in England and Betsy was lying against Victor's chest while the big man studied the object in his hand.  
  
"Where the hell did she get the idea for this?"  
  
Betsy smiled to herself. The object was a glass statue of a male lion with several cubs playing on and beside him. It had been Meagan's present to the large man when the women had returned from their trip to Paris and he had thanked her very nicely for it. Meagan had told him the statue reminded her of him, hence his present confusion. It amused Betsy because she agreed with Meagan. He was like the statue, patient, protective, and affectionate to those he loved. Vicious to most everyone else.  
  
Leaning up, she kissed him lightly, smiling. "Just accept the fact that the women in your life do not see you as vicious."  
  
Victor reached over and carefully put the statue on the bedside table. Satisfied it was safe from accidental harm, he looked back at Betsy with a predatory grin. "So, you see me as some kind of daddy?"  
  
"Eventually, I would like you to be. Of course, that reminds me. I have a question about the wedding."  
  
Victor shrugged and began to nuzzle at her neck. "Told ya, do whatever ya want. Just tell me where to stand and when."  
  
"Yes, well, there is something else you need to do."  
  
"I already got the damn tux." He rolled her onto her back and began to dispose of the remaining remnants of the silk teddy that had been her present to him from Paris.  
  
"Yes, but you have to pick your groomsmen and best man." She ran her hands through his long hair, as he ran his tongue down her collerbone.  
  
Flicking his tongue over an erect nipple, he shrugged, "Figured you'd put your brother 'nd Kurt in there 'nd whoever else y'want."  
  
Betsy tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back up to hers for a deep kiss as she reached down and captured his erection. "No, I want you to have your friends, there."  
  
He pulled back and stared at her in shock for a second before laughing. "My friends?" His fingers softly stroked away her disapproving frown. "I don't have any friends like that. Ya should know that. I mean you want my last partners, the Marauders, to show up? Just pick who ya want. All I want is the wedding done 'nd the rings exchanged."  
  
Betsy sighed as she gently traced his features. He was right, he was not known for making friends. "Victor, please, try to think of one, just one. I want your best man to be your choice."  
  
Victor ran his tongue down the inside of her wrist. "Fine, I'll try to come up with one. Now, have I shown you how much I missed you."  
  
Betsy's phone began to ring a few minutes later but was ignored by as Victor bit and sucked at his mate's neck, reestablishing his mark on her, as he thrust into her hard and deep.  
  
**************************  
  
Jubilee frowned when she got Betsy's voice mail. She really needed to speak to the woman, get her advice and that's what she told the automated system. "Betsy, please call me as soon as you get this. Logan's worse and I don't know what to do anymore." Hanging up the phone, she put it back in her pocket and turned her attention back to Logan. "C'mon, Wolvie, you've gotta wake up. Please."  
  
Tears fell down her face once again and Hank handed her a tissue. "Maybe you should go upstairs and get some sleep. I will let you know if there is any change."  
  
"No." Jubilee's voice was firm. "You said if there was any change it would be for the worse. I'm not going to let him got through that alone. I'm gonna stay by his side until he get's better."  
  
Hank shook his head sadly but left the grieving teenager alone.  
  
Jubilee reached forward and smoothed a stray lock of hair from the rough man's face. "You're gonna wake up. I just wish I knew what was keeping you locked in there so I would know what to tell you to get you to fight it. So, c'mon, at least tell me what's wrong, or tell Jean, or the professor. Anyone."  
  
He remained as silent and still as the first day and Jubilee continued to hold his hand.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Betsy was drying her hair from the shower when she noticed her cell phone showed that it had voice mail. She picked it up and listened to it, frowning at the fear she could hear in the young woman's voice. Victor looked up from where he was lounging on the rumpled bed. "It's the skirt, ain't it."  
  
Betsy's response was automatic, "Jubilee's not a skirt."  
  
"Don't care, but it's her, ain't it?"  
  
"Yes." Betsy was already dialing Jubilee's number as Victor got up to take a shower.  
  
The phone rang only once before Jubilee's anxious voice answered. "Hello."  
  
"Jubilee, what has happened?"  
  
"He almost woke up again but the same thing happened as last time and now Hank thinks he doesn't have the strength to try again."  
  
"This does not make sense. Why is he still retreating? Tell me everything about each time, anything you can remember anyone saying or doing, everything." Jubilee proceeded to go over each case very carefully, giving her every small detail she could remember. "So, his progress stalled at the exact time Jean tried to make contact?"  
  
"Well, that's when the machines went haywire."  
  
Betsy rubbed her temple with one hand. There was only one thing she could think to do and it would not be a popular decision. "Jubilee, I hate to say this, but I think you should bring him here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is not getting better there and I have no more advice to give without actually seeing him. I can not do that while he is there. However, it is up to you."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end until she finally said. "How do I get him there?" 


	6. Chapter 6

First things first. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Mail call:  
  
Dream4 - What, you don't think the great Jean Grey is helping? :-)  
  
Jade - Good idea but Victor called Courtney a whore and then told Brian to leave her alone. However, that doesn't mean the blonde won't cause some trouble. By the way, thanks for continuing to send ideas, I may not be using alot of them, but they do inspire me and help me get rid of writer's block. Just remember, this story is a result of your suggestions of a Logan/Jubilee fic.  
  
Blix Howlett - I think they make a cute couple but I am a confessed Sabretooth fan. Anyway, hope you continue enjoying the story.  
  
LEM - Thank you.  
  
fan - Thank you for your vote about Warren's wings. Thanks for giving me Jubilee's age, I wasn't real sure about it so I'm going to go ahead and make her 16. As for Brian, well, Victor has already handled most of that little problem, not that it's completely finished. Of course there is a question of whether or not the amount of time Meagan spends with her 'brother' will cause changes in her personality but I'm getting ahead of myself. I thought long and hard about Victor's friend situation and he doesn't really have any people who meet most people's definition of a friend, so...  
  
Anyway, Thank you all for the reveiws.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A reminder, reading Wild Side, the prequel to this story is helpful. This chapter refers back to several incidents in that story and may be confusing to anyone who has not read it.  
  
Now on to what everyone actually wants.  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There was silence on both ends of the line as the two women contemplated what to do. Jubilee could not lift the man by herself and the bed he was on could not be moved easily. "Talk to Hank, perhaps he will help."  
  
"I don't think he will, Betsy. He's pretty much given up."  
  
"All the more reason for him to help you. If he feels he has exhausted all options there, then he should be willing to investigate other venues. Besides, who better to help reverse a coma than the telepath who put him into the coma." There was a pause. "Just speak to him. The worst he can do is say no and that will leave us no worse off than we are now."  
  
"Except they'll know where to look when he goes missing."  
  
"They were going to have to know anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to Hank and call you back, 'k?"  
  
"That is fine."  
  
Betsy hung up and sat deep in throat until she felt large arms encircle her and sharp fangs nip at her ear. "I figured out a guy to be best man."  
  
She looked up at her fiancee with a smile. "I bet I know who."  
  
He smiled down at her in amusement. "Doubt it, but guess anyway."  
  
"Logan." Her smile of triumph faded as the large man laughed. "Why not?"  
  
"Firstly, the runt's in a coma, secondly, he and I don't get along real well, never have. He's a little punk."  
  
She frowned at him. "Logan is not a punk."  
  
"Then why ain't he woken up yet?" Victor was frowning as well now. "Look, I don't wanna argue 'bout this. You're friends with him and the skirt, Jubilee. I got it. But I warned you I wasn't gonna turn 'round 'nd start bein' nice just 'cause you like 'em. I don't wanna make you unhappy but this is me and I don't pretend ta like people I don't." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and she reached up to grip his hand and bring it to her mouth for a soft kiss.  
  
"I know and I do not want you to change. However, it is hard for me to have put a friend of mine into a coma and be unable to do anything about it or comfort another friend."  
  
He held her close, resting his cheek on her hair. "Ya didn't do it."  
  
"Of course I did. I put my psychic knife through his skull."  
  
"Yeah and you done that ta me plenty of times. Only when ya did it ta me, you weren't holding back, not like ya did with him. Didn't put me in a coma this long. Look, he's family to you and I know ya well enough ta know, you can't hurt family. So stop blaming yourself just 'cause the runt's refusin' ta wake up."  
  
"Would that not be reason for him to refuse to wake up, that a dear friend of his hurt him?"  
  
"If it is, he's stupider than I ever thought. 'Sides, if he really thinks you betrayed him, the runt I know wouldn't be takin' it laying down. He'd already be hunting you down. So stop blamin' yourself. Ok?"  
  
Betsy raised her head from his shoulder and pulled his mouth down to hers. His mouth opened immediately, allowing her entrance and their tongues played while he pulled her tightly against him, his arousal pressing into her stomach. They were both breathless when the kiss finally broke and she traced his lips with a finger tip. "Insatiable."  
  
"With you." His eyes were burning with desire and he went to capture her mouth again.  
  
Betsy, however, pulled away slightly, smiling playfully. "You never did tell me who is going to be your best man."  
  
Victor sighed and looked away. "Well, I can't promise he'll agree but I'll go ask him."  
  
"Go ask him?" She raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.  
  
"Yeah and I'll probably be gone for a few days or a week."  
  
"Why do you have to go anywhere?"  
  
His smile became less predatory and more amused. "Well, he's a merc. So, first I have to find out where the hell he is. Then, I have to get there and track him down. 'Cause of our history, soon as I find him, he's gonna shoot me and take off so I'll have to chase his ass down or at least get him cornered and it'll take awhile after that for me to convince him that I'm not trying ta kill him this time and to stop shooting. Then, I can ask him."  
  
She stared up at him disbelievingly. "You are looking forward to this!"  
  
"Well, he's always been a challenge ta mess with and this is gonna mess with him bad." His eyes fairly shown with anticipation.  
  
Betsy laughed. "So, who is this mystery mercenary."  
  
"His name's David North. You met him before as Maverick. He's a hell of a fighter so it's gonna take me awhile."  
  
She smiled sharing in his amusement before sharing her news. "Well, it will probably be for the best anyway, it will keep you out of the way when Logan gets here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Betsy ran her hands over his chest. It was an obvioius ploy to try to keep him calm but needed if his growl was anything to judge by. "The X-men have done everything they can and he has not woken up. I want Jubilee to bring him here so I can help."  
  
"The runt and his frail are comin' here?" Victor was not happy about this prospect and did not bother to hide it.  
  
"Well, yes. After all, there is not a lot of choice since I can not go to the mansion."  
  
"And that's supposed to be my fault?"  
  
Betsy hurridly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stroking and massaging his neck muscles. "No. No, it is not your fault. Hush. I am merely stating a fact. I want to help Logan and Jubilee. They are family to me."  
  
"Your family is a hell of a lot of trouble, y'know that?"  
  
She smiled at what seemed to be the beginning of acceptance. "Yes, but worth it."  
  
"Not hardly." Her smile faltered at the unexpected answer. "Why are you babying the runt anyway?"  
  
"He is family, Victor. Please try to understand this."  
  
He scowled. "I understand a hell of alot more than you think. I've been understanding." Victor quickly stopped that line of thought, she did not need to know what had happened with her brother, Brian. "Why the fuck do I have to be understanding to the damn runt? It sure as hell never worked the other way around, not when I was caged up."  
  
"Victor..."  
  
"No, Betsy, you understand something: I never liked the X-men but my stay in that damn danger room made it worse. They knew what it would do to me. If they didn't, they're idiots 'cause it does the same thing to your precious Logan. Then those wonderful, pure-hearted, heroes let everyone with a grudge come after me when I'm weakened, chained up, fucking muzzled. They let that red-haired bitch break my bones, one by one. They let that little runt do impromptu brain surgery. Now, you expect me to be accepting and helpful 'cause that little shit's running away from his problems and the red-head slut's useless as always?"  
  
"Victor...I don't know what to say. I know you do not like this or them and I understand. I still want to bring them here." Victor opened his mouth to respond but she quickly shook her head. "Please, listen. I do not expect you to have anything to do with him or her and I promise it will not interfere with us. I already made my choice between them and you. You are more important to me. Please let me do this."  
  
"You've already made up your mind. Why the fuck are you asking me?"  
  
"I need you. I love you and I will need your love. This is going to be hard on me. It already is, knowing an old friend is dying and it's breaking Jubilee's heart."  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, Betsy's eyes pleading, but his body did not relax. "So, what exactly are you askin' me ta do?"  
  
"Just remind me that you love me. You do not have to be here when I try to help Jubilee wake him up. In fact, it would probably be easier if you were not. So, go talk to your best man and call me alot. When you get back, make love to me."  
  
They stared at each other again and Betsy could see he was beginning to relent. "He causes problems of any kind and I'll kill 'im. Hope you wake him up soon so they'll be outta here before I get back."  
  
She smiled and immediately pressed her mouth to his, nipping and pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. He gave a low purr, and pulled her tighter when, almost simultaneously, chaos broke loose around them. A familiar bugle rang through the window and there was a loud knocking on the door accompanied by the call, "Brother, come out, we wish to play," underscored by the ringing of a cell phone.  
  
Victor growled in mock frustration but Betsy could not restrain a chuckle. "Go play with the kids. They will want time with you before you go to speak to your best man."  
  
Victor nodded but gripped her chin and gazed at her steadily. "Tonight is ours. No interruptions."  
  
"I promise."  
  
The knocking on the door increased in volume. "Brother."  
  
"I'm comin', stop breakin' down the damn door."  
  
A last quick kiss and Betsy answered the phone while Victor pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and boots before opening the door. Betsy could not suppress a smile as Meagan immediately grabbed Victor's clawed hand almost dragging him down the hall.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Jubilee first words were disheartening. "He won't help. He says there's nothing that can be done over there that they haven't tried here but at least here Sabretooth doesn't have a shot at him. He thinks the creep will try to kill Logan in his sleep."  
  
"Victor is not a creep. I can understand Hank's reluctance given the two men's history and what has happened. We will have to think of something else." There was silence again until Betsy finally snapped her fingers. "I have it. Jubilee, get ready to leave. I will ask some of Excaliber to help."  
  
Jubilee smiled in hope but then thought of something. "Won't most of 'em side with Hank and the others or do they trust Sabretooth? I mean they were X-men too and there during the massacre. So, won't Hank convince them to let him stay here, y'know, to keep him safe from Sabretooth?"  
  
"Well, Kurt and Kitty have become tolerant of his presence but they are not who I am going to ask. Rachel has had little contact with Victor before we came here and she has been judging him by what she knows of him now not his history and Meagan and Victor are very close. They will not be swayed to leave Logan there by those arguements. Between the two of them, they can easily help bring Logan here and they are not on bad terms with the X-men at the moment. I would send Brian but he can be hot-headed and I do not want there to be any more problems than there already are."  
  
Jubilee smiled in hope once again. "You think they'll do it?"  
  
"I am sure they will, I will speak to Rachel immediately but it will be several hours before Meagan returns. In the meantime, I will arrange the travel plans. You just make sure everything is ready to go but try not to be obvious. Pack Logan's things as well. They will help when he arrives."  
  
"Ok, I will. I'll start right away." Her voice betrayed her excitement but then a sudden worry stole away her joy. "It will be alright, won't it? I mean Logan's gonna be safe? Sabretooth's not gonna kill him or anything, will he?"  
  
"He will not attack Logan while he is helpless. Actually, he will not even be here when Logan first gets here. Do not worry. I promised to help you and I will. Now, go get packed and do not forget Logan's swords." 


	7. Chapter 7

Mail Call  
  
B Oots - Thank you. It will eventually be revealed what has been really happening with Jean.  
  
Dream4 - You and Betsy both.  
  
Felidae1 - Thank you. I always thought most writers simplify Victor too much. By the way, you can archive Red Death if you want. I don't know when I'll do a new chapter but you can archive what I have. Just let me know where.  
  
Mel - Thank you. Jubilee can't wait either.  
  
Jade - I'm happy to see David was recognized. By the way, you gave me a great idea. I'm looking forward to inlcuding it.  
  
Blix Howlett - Thank you.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jubilee hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Squeezing Logan's hand, she leaned forward to whisper, "I'll be back, Wolvie, don't you dare go anywhere without me." Standing up, she stopped by Hank's office and looked in. "I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Hank nodded and looked up at the worn out teenager. "Jubilee, I am truly sorry to have denied your request."  
  
Jubilee looked away, not wanting to get into this discussion, not sure that she could hide her disappointment or her renewed hope. "Yeah, well, it's what you think's for the best."  
  
The blue furred mutant stood up and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, relieved when she did not pull away. "You must understand, whatever Betsy told you or may believe, Sabretooth is not to be trusted. He is unrepentant murderer and would have no moral objection to killing Logan now while he is helpless. The fact that Betsy is with him and that Excaliber is housing them does not relieve my worries. He is a clever man and fooled us once before into thinking he wanted to reform."  
  
Jubilee finally shrugged away from him. "I don't want to hear this, ok? Sabretooth's not here and you already said you won't send Logan anywhere near the guy. I got it, I understand. Just stop expecting me to be happy about it, ok?" She did not want to hear this. Logan was going to England, that was decided, and she did not need extra worries of what would happen when they got there. She had enough in trying to keep the plans a secret in a house full of telepaths.  
  
Without another word, she walked out of the infirmary. On the ground floor, she began to sneak up to Logan's room, trying to avoid everyone. Reaching the Canadian's door, her hand shook as she tried the handle, relieved to find it unlocked. A quick glance up and down the hall revealed that is was still empty so she quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
The room was part jumbled mess, part immaculately clean. His swords sat on a intricate enamaled table along several pictures of a beautiful Japanese woman and a young girl. Jubilee knew the woman to be Mariko who Logan almost married and still loved and the young girl was his adopted daughter. She had never met them and never would. They had both died several years before.  
  
Quickly shaking off her melancholy, she turned back to the task at hand. Digging through the clothes on the floor she finally found a duffel bag. Inside, she packed the swords and pictures, carefully wrapped in clean clothing from the dresser, and anything else she thought he might need. Walking over to the door, she carefully listened for several moments to make sure there was no one outside and then quietly exited, sneaking to her own room with the bag. Packing her own things was easy. She had never fully unpacked, only pulling out what she needed for showers and sleeping in the few, rare moments when she had left Logan's side. Camouflaging Logan's bag behind her own, she rushed down to the kitchen for a quick snack before returning to the infirmary.  
  
Thankfully, Hank did not say anything to her. This sneaking around the mansion did not sit well with her and only added to the brittle feeling she had been carrying ever since the last light of hope had disappeared from those dark eyes. The X-men had given up.  
  
Stepping into Logan's room, she was surprised to find Jean there, leaning over the bed and pressing a kiss to the unresponsive Canadian's mouth. "C'mon, Logan, you know you want to come back to me." Jubilee gasped at the sight and Jean quickly stood up, fidgeting with the sheets. "I thought I would check to see if he's comfortable."  
  
Jubilee could think of nothing to say as the older woman finished tucking Logan in before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jean gave Jubilee an sisterly smile. "Don't worry, child, we'll bring him back."  
  
Jubilee did not move until she heard the elevator down the hall open and close again. Then, she wet a paper towel and gently cleaned the lipstick off Logan's lips before sitting down next and taking his hand once again.  
  
***************************************  
  
Betsy went downstairs and was happy to find Rachel alone in the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she greeted the red head and sat down across from her. Since she did not want the others to know of her plans yet, she decided not to put off the conversation. "I have a large favor to ask you."  
  
The younger woman looked up in curiousity. "What?"  
  
"You know Logan is in a coma over in the mansion?"  
  
Rachel looked down at the table sadly. "Yes, Kurt and Kitty are very upset about it. They say that there is little hope that Logan will wake up."  
  
"Yes, well, I would like to bring him here. I think I might be able to help."  
  
Rachel nodded. "Have you spoken to the X-men?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately they have denied the request. They feel that, though there is nothing more they can try, it would be more dangerous for him to come here."  
  
Green eyes widened in curiousity. "Why?"  
  
"Logan and Victor have a...rather violent history. They believe that if Logan was to come here, Victor will use it as an opportunity to kill him while he can not fight back."  
  
The red head nodded and took a sip of her coffee before asking softly, "Will he?"  
  
"No." Betsy's reply was sincere and she knew Rachel could sense it. "I have already spoken to Victor about it and he is going to ignore Logan's presence. I honestly think it is best if he is here. Unfortunately, Jubilee is the only on in Westchester who agrees with me and she can not bring him on her own. She is not strong enough to lift him. I would like to send you and Meagan to the mansion to help her bring him back."  
  
Rachel considered it for several moments. "Why do you think he would be better here? They have just as many telepaths."  
  
"Yes, but you and I are stronger than Jean and Xavier. However, I do not think the strength of the telepathy has anything to do with it. The people closest to Wolverine are Jubilee, Kitty, Ororo, Kurt, Jean, and me. Of that list, Jubilee and Kitty are the closest while Ororo has grown apart from him and, for some reason, he is reacting badly to Jean. If we can bring him here, away from Jean and the other X-men he does not get along with, then we can surround him with Kitty and Jubilee, who are both very dear to him, and Kurt, who is also an old friend of his. We can leave the telepathy out of it because that is obviously not helping and just allow friendship and caring to bring him back."  
  
Rachel smiled at her. "I think it's a good plan, but why are you sending Meagan and me? We aren't close to him or the X-men."  
  
Betsy looked away in embarrassment. "Well, that is the main part of the favor. I think the others could convince Kurt and Kitty to stay at the mansion rather than bringing Logan here because of Victor. They have been tolerant of him here but I do not think they would trust him with Logan in the vicinity. There is just too much history. I want to get it done before they know what is happening. It is underhanded but I honestly believe it is for the best."  
  
Rachel nodded and the two of them turned the conversation instead to arranging the trip and whatever would be needed to transfer Logan safely.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Victor purred in pride as the pup brought down the deer, her first solo kill. She had chosen an older doe, very past her prime and falling behind the others, leaving the herd strong and healthy. The pup looked up in pride before ripping into the meat, taking the tenderest parts for herself as her due and Victor crouched beside her, joining in the meal until they were both full and lazy. William ambled over to doze near the rest of his family.  
  
About an hour later, fully rested, William became bored and nudged at Meagan, urging her awake. The blonde woman opened her eyes slowly then smiled at the elk. A tilt of his head and a low snort communicated a question and she nodded in agreement, silently moving up into a crouch. The two of them moved stealthily to either side of their target and with a silent nod, they pounced on the older male. Rather, they tried to pounce.  
  
Victor rolled away at the last minute, gaining his feet in one smooth move while the two young ones collided in confusion. Victor laughed at the two of them, having been aware of their intentions from the time William started moving around restlessly.  
  
The large elk shook his head and pawed the ground in annoyance and Meagan crouched with a growl of frustration. The older male smiled in amusement and motioned at them, inviting them to try again.  
  
The next few hours found the three of them in a game of tag and wrestling combined as Meagan and William hunted Victor through the forest, trying to corner him but finding themselves ambushed more often than not until the position of the sun forced Victor to call a halt to their game.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Meagan's shoulders and resting his other hand on William's shoulders the trio made their way back to the lighthouse, covered in blood, dirt, and leaves but smiling and laughing.  
  
"We almost had you at the stream. If the tree had not fallen when it did."  
  
"Why do you think I cut the roots, pup?"  
  
Meagan looked up accusingly. "You caused it to fall!"  
  
Victor smiled back. "'Course I did. Can't the two of you win, can I?"  
  
She looked down disappointed. "Why not?"  
  
"'Cause you're too good. Ya don't need anyone 'letting' the two of you win. Ya can do it by yourself."  
  
"Then why have we not?"  
  
"'Cause I'm older 'nd more experienced. You two are learnin' though. Like ya said, ya almost caught me today. Not many can say that."  
  
Meagan smiled at the compliment and gave him an impulsive hug. "We will get you, brother. William and I will do it one of these day."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Ya'll better." 


	8. Chapter 8

Mail Call  
  
MEL - Thank you.  
  
Jade - Well he gets sprung in this chapter.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Braddock twins were sitting on the porch, as they always did when waiting for their lovers to come home from the woods, and Betsy smiled as the three walked up to the porch. They were a mess shedding dirt and flecks of blood as they approached. Once withing arm reach, Victor immediately pulled her up for a kiss as she playfully protested, the mess on him transferring to her outfit. She was smiling at him when they finally broke apart to breathe. "I take it you had a good day?"  
  
Victor smiled with pride. "Baby sister made her first real kill today. Took the doe down in one shot."  
  
Brian began to frown disapprovingly when he caught Victor's threatening glare. Dropping his gaze quickly, he schooled his features into a smile and said with forced enthusiasm, "That is good news."  
  
Neither of the women seemed to notice the strained quality of his voice as Betsy congratulated Meagan. "That is wonderful, Meagan."  
  
The blond woman smiled back, almost bouncing with happiness. "An William and I almost caught brother." Her smile turned impish. "Next time we will."  
  
Victor responded with a growl, "Don't bet on it."  
  
Meagan continued to smile, unafraid, "Tomorrow it will be you dodging trees."  
  
"Not tomorrow. I gotta go out of town for a bit."  
  
She immediately frowned in disappointment. "But we just got back from Italy!"  
  
"I know, pup." Victor put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "But I got somethin' I have to do for the wedding. I'll be back soon and it's the last trip for awhile."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna be as quick as I can."  
  
Meagan looked up unsurely and her voice was small as she asked, "Promise?"  
  
Victor laughed and hugged her with one arm while still holding Betsy tightly with the other. "You think I'd stay away from my family longer than I have to." Releasing her, he brought a large hand up to rumple her hair playfully. "Look, I promise I'm comin' back soon as I can, now quit poutin'." Turning back to his mate, he nuzzeled at her neck affectionately. "Why don't ya take baby sister with ya on your run with Will? She can tell you about the hunt now 'cause tonight..." He nipped at her neck, sucking hard for a moment before pulling back and kissing the newly made mark softly in promise.  
  
Betsy smiled, nodding, before turning to the other woman. This was perfect, now she could ask Meagan to accompany Rachel in private. "Come on, Meagan, I would like to hear about the having to dodge a tree that you mentioned."  
  
Meagan nodded and the two women and the elk took off on their evening run. Victor smiled fondly at the departing figures even as he reached out and grabbed Brian's shoulder before the British man could retreat into the light house. Baring his fangs, he turned fully to face his future brother- in-law. "As for you, just 'cause I won't be here don't mean I won't know what's going on. You hurt Meagan in any way, you even raise your fucking voice to her and I will know. Then, you'll be back in that room with me kicking your ass. You understand me, boy?" He squeezed the shoulder hard enough to grind Brian's bones together.  
  
The other man winced with pain, trying to pull away from the punishing grip while nodding. "Y...yes...I understand." He gasped with relief when the older man released him and rubbed aching shoulder. "I understand."  
  
Victor nodded once before leaving the other man on the porch.  
  
***********************************  
  
Betsy climbed into the shower to wash off after her evening run. She was in a good mood. She had called Jubilee immediately after talking to Rachel and knew that the younger woman was packed and ready. Meagan had immediately agreed to go with Rachel to bring Logan back. She had not even asked for an explanation. Of course, Betsy had not expected her to. Meagan trusted those she loved, believed them to know better than she did, so it would have been more surprising if she had questioned.  
  
Anyway, they would be on a plane to America tomorrow morning and be back tomorrow evening with Logan and Jubilee. Victor would be leaving even earlier and Betsy wished he did not have to go. It would be easier for Logan if Victor was not here but not for Betsy. That was tomorrow, however, tonight was Victor's.  
  
As if summoned by her thoughts, Victor climbed into the shower with her, pulling Betsy against him and claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. Betsy responded fiercely, imprinting every sensation, every taste, in her memory to carry her through the next few days without him. He was already hard, his erection pressing against her. Twisting slowly, she caressed him with her whole body causing him to growl in desire as he broke the kiss, his tongue sliding down her wet body until he crouched in front of her. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as he gripped her hips and nuzzled at her thighs, causing her to spread her legs wider before plunging his tongue deep inside her.  
  
Her head fell back as his mouth worked her body, tongue plunging in deeply before pulling back to lave and suck at her clit then plunging in again, tasting her and growling in need, hunger. It did not take long before she began to shake with pleasure and her body clenched in ecstasy. Victor continued running his tongue over her, inside her, tasting her pleasure and purring as he always did. Betsy felt drained but did not fight it, trusting him to keep her from falling and getting hurt. His strong hands kept her upright as he slowly made his way back up her body, nipping and licking, tracing the edge of her ribs with his tongue and suckling at her full breasts, igniting the fire inside her once again. By the time he was standing in front of her once again, his mouth slowly caressing her shoulder, she was burning with desire.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his shoulders to brace herself, she wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly impaling herself. The soft kisses on her shoulder became harder and he turned so her back was against the wall to give them more support as he began to ruthlessly thrust into her. There was nothing gentle about him and she was glad. She wanted this, to be claimed, to know that he would never let her go.  
  
Her arms and legs tightened around him as he released her hips. Victor was growling and driving into her with all his strength, his claws sinking into the tile of the wall behind as he threw his head back with a roar of fulfillment. The sight set Betsy off, sending her over the edge and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, muffling her own cries of satisfaction.  
  
Afterwards, they continued to shake with the aftereffects, lazily kissing and nuzzling at each other, still joined together and not in any hurry to alter that fact.  
  
********************************  
  
Jubilee did not leave Logan's side the entire night or morning. She did not know what the scene last night had been all about but she did not feel comfortable with the thought of Jean alone with Logan. Her neck was stiff from sleeping leaning against the bed and she was hungry but she still refused to move. The two women Betsy was sending were supposed to be arrive before lunch and she would be able to eat and sleep as soon as they were on their way to England. She could wait. She had gone longer than this without sleeping or eating before, back when she was a runaway on the streets, before she had met any of the X-men. Jubilee had gone through worse.  
  
Hank kept looking at her worridly, urging her to leave, to go upstairs and rest. Others urged her to do the same. They seemed even more worried when she simply thanked them for their concern but did not move or explain. She knew her unusual quietness worried them more but she was afraid of talking, afraid that she would let the plan slip and she did not want to do that. Betsy had said it would be easier if they kept the element of surprise.  
  
******************************  
  
Meagan and Rachel stepped out of the hired van and pulled the gurney out of the back, telling the driver to wait. Betsy had made sure they had a reliable chauffer since neither of the women knew how to drive. They were both used to flying wherever they wanted to go. Walking up to the doors, Rachel rang the door bell while Meagan stood beside her holding the folded up gurney. They did not have to wait long before a surprised Scott opened the door.  
  
"Rachel, what are you doing here?"  
  
Rachel smiled and stepped inside, Meagan following. "Hi, dad. This is Meagan and we came to see Logan. The infirmary's still in the same spot, right?"  
  
Scott looked confused, "Uh, yeah, but what..."  
  
The two women were already walking down the hallway as the blonde calling back, "It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean you are here to see Logan?" The X-man leader followed them down the hallway, feeling as if the situation had already slipped beyond his control.  
  
The two women breezed into the infirmary, politely greeting Hank as they walked past him to Logan's bed. The furry doctor stared at them in confusion before demanding, "Excuse me, what are you ladies doing in here?"  
  
Meagan handed the gurney to Rachel to set up before turning to answer the blue mutant. "We are taking Logan to Betsy."  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel telepathically contacted Jubilee. *You might want to slip out and grab the bags while they're paying attention to us. We'll meet you in the van out front.*  
  
Jubilee nodded and allowed herself to be elbowed out of the way as Hank moved closer to the bed. "I must protest. Logan is too ill to be moved."  
  
Rachel finished unfolding the gurney, double checking that it was locked into position. "As we understand it, his body is in perfect health, it is his mind which is the problem and none of your machines can affect that so it really won't hurt him for us to move him. Meagan, hold this steady." Meagan stepped forward and gripped the gurney tightly, bracing it.  
  
"Rachel, what do you think you're doing?" Scott stepped toward her but the redheaded woman had already stepped away from the bed right into the other's path.  
  
"I told you, dad." Flames licked across the redhead woman's skin as she focused her concentration and carefully moved Logan's heavy bulk from the hospital bed to the gurney. It was a fragile process as she did not want to dislodge the IV tube in his hand. It was extremely difficult to keep a needle in a mutant with regeneration and Rachel did not want to expose him to the pain of inserting it again. The gurney groaned slightly under the weight of such a large amount of metal in addition to the solid, dense muscle. Rachel's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she settled the man down as gently as possible and Meagan braced the table to keep it from moving accidently. Finally the Canadian was safely on the gurney and Rachel stepped forward to move the IV bags over and remove the various monitoring electrodes. "We're taking him to England."  
  
By this time, the rest of the mansion denizens had gathered, staring at the two women in shock.  
  
"Ladies, I really must protest these actions. Logan needs extensive care." Hank stepped forward and gently lay a hand on Meagan's arm, silently urging her to let got. "You may certainly stay and visit him but I can not approve his move to England." Meagan's arms did not move and he pulled a little harder, not wanting to hurt the fragile looking woman.  
  
Both women smiled as they worked and Rachel's voice was polite as she responded, "Hank, we're not asking permission. We promised Betsy we would bring him to England and that's what we're going to do. Besides staying here is not helping him at all. The last we heard, you don't expect him to wake up at all so if you believe he's going to die, what does it matter if he does it here or in England."  
  
Hank pulled on Meagan's arm even harder, trying to break her hold on the gurney so he could move her out of the way. "You are correct that all indications say he will not awaken again. However, we still have hope and prayer." Meagan was still unmovable even though the furred mutant used his full strength.  
  
"Well, we have more. We have an actual plan and I truly think it will work."  
  
Hank gave up any pretense at subtlety and yanked at Meagan's arm, falling back in surprise as he was still unable to budge her. "How strong are you?"  
  
Meagan shrugged and asked Rachel, "Ready?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yep, let's move 'em out."  
  
Meagan carefully steered the gurney away from the bed and toward the door which was still being blocked by Scott. "Rachel, listen to me, you can't do this."  
  
"I promised, dad, and I honestly believe that this is the only option left. Please get out of the way, I don't want this to turn into a fight."  
  
"You don't understand. I don't know how Betsy talked you into letting Sabretooth stay there but no matter how gentle and tame he acts, he's still a killer. If you take Logan anywhere near him, you're signing his death warrent. That maniac will kill him and he'll enjoy it."  
  
Meagan looked over at Rachel. "Who is Sabretooth?"  
  
Rachel shrugged. Meagan was not good at remembering code names. "Victor. Look, dad, I admit I haven't dealt with him much before and I know he's a killer. However, like you said, he's been living in the lighthouse for weeks and he seems ok most of the time. More importantly, though, Victor promised he would not kill Logan while he was helpless." Rachel did not think it was important to add that she had only heard about the promise from Betsy or that Victor wasn't home right now anyway.  
  
"I don't care if he swore on a stack of Bibles, the guy's a maniac." Scott's voice was rising in anger.  
  
Rachel spared a quick glance at Meagan and saw that the blonde was not longer smiling. "Uh, dad, I wouldn't..."  
  
"Rachel, listen to me, if you take him to England, you're gonna wake up one morning to find Logan in pieces. You'll be lucky if that animal doesn't gut you all in your sleep."  
  
"He is not an animal!" Meagan stepped around the gurney and gripped the front of Scott's shirt. "Never say that again!"  
  
Scott's eyes widened in fear as he felt the iron hold on his collar.  
  
Rachel sighed, "I was trying to warn you. Meagan and Victor are really close..."  
  
"I bet they're close, looks like Sabretooth is starting his own little breeding stable." Jean stepped up and used her telekinesis to push the gurney back toward the hospital bed.  
  
"Mom, it's not like that and stop pushing the gurney back. Logan is leaving."  
  
Meagan looked over at Rachel. "Is she insulting my brother?"  
  
"Meagan, don't worry about it, just get the gurney and let's go."  
  
"Not until he says he's sorry."  
  
Jean scowled, "For what?"  
  
"He said mean things about my brother." She lifted Scott off the floor. "Say you're sorry."  
  
Scott's hand lifted to his glasses, preparing to blast Meagan away from himself but Rachel saw the move and quickly used her telekinesis to stop him. "Dad, you're only gonna make this worse. Just say you're sorry and let us go, we don't want a fight."  
  
*Scott, open your eyes when I tell you.* Scott nodded in response to Jean's telepathic command and was not surprised as he felt her use her telekinesis to lift his glasses. *Now.*  
  
Optic beams poured out of Scott's eyes, slamming Meagan back into a wall and freeing him from her grip as his shirt ripped in her grasp.  
  
"Mom, Dad, stop it!" Scott and Jean looked at Rachel but whatever they were going to say was interrupted by a growl rumbling through the room. Looking over, Rachel's eyes widened. The Meagan standing up from the tangle of broken shelves and bottles was not the one she was used to. Her body was still thin but instead of looking fragile, it was the leanness of a large cat, pure power. Her canine teeth had elongated into fangs and the rest of the teeth were sharpened as well. Eyes that usually were wide and innocent looking, narrowed in predatory fashion, the pupils slitted like a cat and her nails were hooked and sharp looking as she lunged forward, raking her fingers across Scott's chest.  
  
The claws were as sharp as they looked and cut through the remains of his shirt and skin into the actual chest muscle. He fell back with a cry and Jean screamed. Hank immediately leapt to his friend's aid but Meagan still retained her usual strength and back handed him away from her, sending him across the room into a very suprised Bobby and knocking them both out. Acting on instinct, Meagan raised a claw to slash at her enemy again when the female with the short red hair grabbed onto her hand.  
  
"Meagan, stop, he's down, ok? Let's just get Logan and get back to England like Betsy wanted, c'mon."  
  
The desperation in the voice pierced Meagan's anger and she slowly reverted back to her usual form, staring down at the bleeding man in shock. "What did I do?"  
  
Rachel pulled her away from the sight, really wishing Jean would shut up. "It's ok. You just got hurt and got carried away. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Meagan nodded her mutely and walked over to the gurney, quickly maneuvering it out of the room into the hallway as Jean rushed over to embrace Scott's fallen form. Rachel looked at the two people who's genes she carried but had never known well, then shook her head and followed Meagan out of the building. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jade121 - I'm glad you like what Meagan did. I was sort of worried about how it would be recieved. True Rachel's not truly Jean's child but when has that stopped her from claiming a kid, look at Nathan. Anyway, I do feel sorry for Scott, maybe I'll break them up in this story. :-)  
  
Mel - Logan will be waking up soon, I promise. He just could not do it in the X-mansion.  
  
Rorax - Thank you. I'm flattered that I can keep you interested without your favorite characters.  
  
zeelee - Actually if you like to see Brian in trouble, you might want to read the last two or three chapters of Wild Side. I'll just say one thing about it-Brian gets broken bones.  
  
Felidae1 - Oh, trust me, Victor isn't completely tamed. I'm glad you like the hunting scene. I like writing them because I try to write it without "human" thinking and reactions.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jubilee was pacing restlessly by the van. What was taking so long? She was just about ready to go in and find out for herself when the front doors opened and Rachel telekinetically lowered Logan to the ground at the foot of the steps. Meagan was flying beside him, making sure he did not get jostled. As soon as all three were on the ground, the gurney was gently loaded into the van and the three women climbed in, Rachel instructing the driver to get to the airport as quickly as possible.  
  
A few pushes from Rachel's telepathy and the illusion of a passport for Logan and medical credentials for herself. Betsy had booked them on a commercial airline knowing the X-men would be less likely to take action against a plane full of bystanders than a private jet. Logan's gurney was secured in the rear compartment and the women took their seats just in time as the plane began to taxi out.  
  
Once the plane was aloft and over the ocean, Jubilee breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her companions. "Thanks for helping. I really appreaciate it."  
  
The two women returned her smile, Rachel replying, "No problem, why don't you try to sleep until lunch is served? You look dead on your feet."  
  
The teenager nodded gratefully and reclined back. However, despite her exhaustion, sleep refused to come. She was worried about Logan, worried about what the X-men would do, what Sabretooth would do, and, though grateful, she did not fully trust the two women. Worse still, she was actually worried about Logan being near Kitty. She knew the two of them had always been extremely close and, although she had never heard of the two of them dating, she was jealous of the possible competition which brought on guilt feelings to add to her fears.  
  
Unable to sit still, she moved back to the gurney and took Logan's hand once again, smoothing the hair back from his face. "You gotta wake up, Wolvie, I'm trying to be strong but it's hard and I don't know how much longer I can do this." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "C'mon, please."  
  
********************************  
  
Logan felt himself drifting in a fog, lost in a timeless void. He was so tired and just wanted to rest, to let go, but she wouldn't let him. Her voice drifted to him, through him, calling him, urging him to fight again. He wanted to, he was not a man who usually passed a challenge but he was so tired, tired of fighting, tired of pain and struggle. If only he could be sure it was worth it, to fight against the darkness to return. Would he make it this time? Would he be happy? Or would he be hurt again? Driven further into his loneliness? He didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out but she wouldn't let him go. She wouldn't let him go and he couldn't make it back. He hadn't been strong enough before to break out. Now...  
  
**********************************  
  
Victor stepped off the plane and breathed deeply, drawing the city deep inside him. Maverick was here somewhere and he would find the merc. It would be hard. Maverick knew how to hide, how to fight, how to ambush. Victor smiled in feral anticipation of the hunt to come and strode quickly through the airport, the crowd parting in front of him, frightened by the obvious predator.  
  
He caught a cab to the Hell's Kitchen part of New York. It was rundown and dangerous, the perfect place to disappear, to be unknown, perfect for a merc on a job. Victor's information was sketchy at best but Crane had done everything he could. Maverick had taken a job for the side of angels, coming into this hell hole to convince a local thug to lay off a free clinic. Little was known about the target except he went by the name Piper and the police had been completely ineffective against him. Of course, that did not mean much, the police were highly ineffective in Hell's Kitchen anyway. Crime ruled the streets and it was all the police could do to prevent open warfare.  
  
Victor rented a room at a rundown but clean hotel and dropped off his pack. Locking the door behind him, the large blonde man went hunting.  
  
**********************************  
  
Betsy had just finished clearing out an unused office when a furniture truck stopped in front of the lighthouse. Hurrying out, she immediately directed the delivery men to take the new furniture into the office before the others could respond to the new arrivals. Betsy did not need her powers to know that the three were extremely curious and were wanting an explanation about all the strange things that had happened that morning, from Rachel and Meagan's disappearance to the deliveries. However, being polite, they were waiting for the witnesses to leave before demanding the deserved explanation.  
  
As soon as the truck was out of sight, however, Betsy was immediately besieged with questions and she promised she would explain which caused the three of them to watch her expectantly. "Logan is coming over from America."  
  
That one small sentence set off a small explosion.  
  
"What do you mean Logan is coming here? He's in a coma! There is no way they would chance moving him."  
  
"Katchzen is right. Why would they bring him here? We can not do more for him than they."  
  
"Kurt, Kitty, please hear me out. Logan is not getting any better over there and I think it is because he needs more friends around him." It was not the complete truth but Betsy suspected it would be difficult enough gaining the other's cooperation without accusing Jean of either incompetence or misdeeds. "Jubilee is coming with him and I think that the three of you combined can bring him back despite his current weakened condition."  
  
Kitty glared at her, eyes showing her fear to hope. "We aren't telepaths! We haven't even seen him in a long time! How are we going to be more effective than the people he's been living with, fighting along side? I mean Jean..."  
  
Betsy quickly interrupted. The redhead psionic was a dangerous subject at the moment. "It does not matter who he has been around lately and forget about telepathy. Telepathy has failed. As for the rest, though Logan has been around the others, that does not mean he is close to them. Logan is a very private man and rarely gives his full friendship. When he does, it is one of the strongest bonds possible. You two and Jubilee are recepients of that bond. You three are his Kitten, his Elf, and his Firecracker. He would never hurt any of you and, if he knew he was hurting you with this coma, he would do everything in his power to come back. He has been trying for Jubilee but has not succeeded. I believe a stronger pull is needed and if the three of you join together, Logan can not deny you."  
  
Kitty had moved closer to Kurt during her speech, seeking comfort and Kurt wrapped an arm around the young woman before looking up at Betsy with more hope than had been there in a long while. "You believe this will work, that he will respond without the telepathy?"  
  
"He has been responding without it. Each time telepathy has been used, he has retreated. Therefore, neither Rachel nor I are going to use any to help bring him back. Like I said, he was coming back for Jubilee but I think he may have become too weak to try again for just her. For the three of you, however, he would come back from the dead, which is what we are asking him to do." Betsy's eyes were pleading. She needed them to agree with her, to see things her way. If they did not, then it would be easy for them to bring the X-men to retrieve Logan and Betsy would be responsible for splitting Excaliber. If they saw things her way, however, they would argue her case to the X-men for her and, maybe, the X-men would listen. After all, Kurt and Kitty had been closer to the X-men than she ever was.  
  
Kitty and Kurt looked at each other, silently reaching an agreement before looking back at Betsy and Kitty asked, "What about a doctor?"  
  
The telepath breathed a sigh of relief. They had apparently agreed with her and were now concerned with the specifics for his well being. "I have arranged for a private physician to meet them at the airport. He will come with them and set up any medical devices Logan will need. After that, he will help us decide if additional monitoring is needed and what kind. If needed, he will stay here until Logan is well again.  
  
The two of them nodded and headed inside to prepare for Logan's arrival.  
  
Brian looked down at his twin. "I wish you would have discussed this with me first."  
  
Betsy smiled up at him, hugging him affectionately. "If I had, you would have wanted to go with them and you, my dear brother, have to short of a temper. I doubt the mansion would have been standing if they had tried to get in their way."  
  
He hugged her back, careful of his superior strength, "True. You, my dear sister, know me much too well."  
  
They went inside companionably, reminiscing about their childhood, to wait for everyone's arrival. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a miserable time since my last update between family health problems, car problems, school problems, etc and have not felt at all creative. However, things are going better so I'm hoping to update more often now.  
  
MAIL CALL  
  
Jade - Rachel won't sense what Jean was doing but it will be explained eventually. Minor spoiler: He's gonna wake up next chapter.  
  
Mel - Well, Kitty and Logan are close and the nature of their relationship will be shown later. How's that for writing alot and saying absolutely nothting. LOL  
  
anonomous - Thank you. Sorry about the typos. I mostly write at work and only have access to wordpad which doesn't have spell check.  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Logan could sense a lot of activity around him and could not help but be curious. Something had changed in the outside world. Up until now, there had been very little in the outside to penetrate the darkness around him: only Her voice calling to him and urging him to wake. Everything else around him had been quiet and dark for a very long time. Now, however, there were new sounds and smells. But, it was still not enough to tempt him, not enough to make him try to brave the path back to wakefulness.  
  
He just did not have the energy to fight her any longer, to try to break past her again. The taint of defeat still hung heavily on him and he just could not try again, not now. So, he remained in his darkness, letting it insulate him from the noise and bright lights outside.  
  
**********************************  
  
Victor travelled over the roof tops toward the clinic. He knew Maverick would be there, hidden somewhere with a good vantage point. It was what he had always done when they had been part of a team. Maverick had always stayed back, supplying covering fire while Logan and Victor engaged the targets hand-to-hand. It had worked well for him then and, Victor knew, it worked well for North now.  
  
Reaching his destination, Victor stopped and crouched in the shadows. He sniffed at the wind, his eyes searching the shadows, marking hiding places and escape paths. Fangs gleamed as he found what he sought. His quarry was nearby and upwind. Moving silently, Victor crept toward the scent, trying to find his quarry's exact hiding place. The soft creak of leather and the scent of gun oil betrayed Maverick's position less than 10 feet away from Victor as the mercenary moved, sighting along his gun.  
  
The large mutant allowed himself a small smile as he became immobile, not wanting to give away his presence...yet. He could not see the man from his position but the wind carried sounds and scents perfectly. Sabretooth could smell the merc's anticipation as he heard the almost inaudible sound of a rifle being braced against an armored shoulder. The sound of a muffled gun shot sounded loud in Sabretooth's sensitive ears but he did not allow himself to react or even breathe until he heard his quarry climbing down the fire escape.  
  
Sabretooth quietly crept to the edge of the building and watched as Maverick made sure the local thug, Piper, was dead. Looking down at the cooling corpse, the large blonde spent a moment wondering why the thug had taken such a ridiculous name. He didn't look any different from any other street punk the mutant had seen. Of course it really did not matter to Sabretooth. He was not here for the quickly cooling meat.  
  
Out of professional courtesy, he waited until Maverick had settled things with the suit from the clinic. The two men were too far away for Victor to hear what they were saying but he had been through enough of these to know what was going on. It was always the same: good job, the money's wired, glad you did it, now go away. A final handshake and Maverick turned, preparing to leave.  
  
Sabretooth grinned. The wait was over and the hunt could truly begin. Leaping from the building, he landed in a crouch in right in front of the armored merc, his broken foot healing almost instantly. "Hey, Mav, got a question..." That was all the large feral got out before being thrown back; .44 calibre bullets hitting him in the chest with the impact of a truck.  
  
The instant Sabretooth was off his feet, Maverick turned and sprinted for the fire escape, hoping to lure the killer away from any bystanders and then, hopefully, lose him or take him out in an ambush.  
  
The holes in Sabretooth's chest were already closing as the predator regained his feet and leapt onto the fire escape, fangs gleaming in a feral smile.  
  
********************************  
  
The beeping of the machines was almost as annoying as it was comforting to the quiet trio who sat by Logan's bedside. The mutant was settled in the refurbished den and the private physician had already checked to make sure no physical harm had come to him during the trip across the ocean. Although it was reassuring that Logan was in perfect physical health, the atmosphere in the room was still tense. What use was a healthy body if the mind died?  
  
Jubilee kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, clenched fists hidden under her everpresent yellow coat. She wanted Logan to wake up and was willing to do anything to make that happen but, selfish as it sounded, she wanted him to wake up for her, just her. She actually felt resentment at the others' presence and guilt for that resentment. These were his friends, or maybe more. Jubilee could not help but focus on the fact that Kitty had known Logan longer than she had. The two mutants had been extremely close. So close that Logan had almost died saving her from a 'demon ninja' at one time. So close that she stood a good chance of bringing back Logan by herself and if she did, where did that leave Jubilee?  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as the brunette moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, kid, how're you holding up?"  
  
"I'm not a kid." The animosity in her voice made Jubilee feel even guiltier. Great, let's alienate someone who's really close to Logan, who could possibly turn him against...NO. Jubilee was not even going to entertain THAT thought.  
  
Kitty gave her a small apologetic smile, showing no anger over Jubilee's less than cordial response. "Sorry, I'm used to being the youngest person around. I guess it was my way of celebrating that I'm not anymore. I forgot how annoying it is to be called that." Jubilee returned the small smile, her anger quickly defusing. ""That settled, are you doing ok? Would you like to lie down and sleep?"  
  
Jubilee shook her head tiredly. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Kurt moved to sit on her other side. "Nein, you're already asleep, you just have not fallen over yet." He gave her a teasing smile to take any sting out of the words.  
  
"Hey, we're not saying leave the room," Kitty hastened to reassure the Asian girl. "Now that he's here it would take a nuclear explosion to get the two of us out of here and I know the same's true for you. It's just...you've been with him for three weeks now and, from what Betsy told us, you haven't had a lot of support...Of course, I wouldn't want to sleep right now either so let's just forget I made the suggestion."  
  
Kurt nodded and wrapped an arm around Jubilee's shoulder, gently urging her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Did Logan ever tell you about when dared me to walk down the street without my image inducer and I was actually drunk enough to do it?"  
  
Jubilee lay her head against the offered shoulder. "No."  
  
"Ah, it was a beautiful spring day and..." Kurt's story led into another one and soon the three were sharing happy memories of the man lying so silently in the bed.  
  
****************************  
  
Betsy smiled as she slipped in later with a tray of tea, soda, sandwiches, and cookies. She put the tray down near the trio, careful not to interrupt them, then slipped unobtrusively back out. It was nice to see Jubilee smile again even though Betsy could still hear the worry and concern in their voices. She hoped Logan could hear it as well.  
  
If he did not wake up, regardless of Victor's reassurances, Betsy would never forgive herself. She did not know exactly why Logan was not waking up, she had figured out a few things. Jean's telepathic attempts to help had driven him deeper and, due to Betsy's attack, Logan and Betsy would have to have a long talk before they could be friends again. Therefore, she remained away from him, not willing to risk her telepathy or the possible bad feelings between them doing any more harm. Instead, she was doing what she could to make the three people who could help him comfortable and remove any need for them to leave the room. Instead, she made sure food and drinks were constantly available for them and was even now in the process of gathering blankets, pillows, and cots, in case one of them finally had to give into sleep.  
  
********************************  
  
They're not playing fair! Logan growled to himself. Her sadness was painful enough for him to hear, smell, and had driven him to try to come back three times. But now, now he was tired and he wasn't sure he could fight anymore but more voices had been added to hers. More pain. More sadness. Two others filled with worry, urging him to come back, their pain demanding he wake up. He could not abandon them. He was hurting and tired and even a little afraid, but they would not let him go. They were giving him no choice. He had to risk it. Just one more time. One more attempt to walk the path. One more try to get past the gate. 


	11. Chapter 11

MAIL CALL  
  
MEL - William is around, he's just not much of a house pet. LOL. Anyway, hope you like this.  
  
LEM - At least I didn't leave you hanging all weekend. :-) Besides, life isn't fair, if it was Marvel would let me be writing an X-title. LOL  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Logan began searching around him, seeking a way through the darkness that had surrounded him. He felt as if he were climbing out of a pit. The way was steep and rocky and he just wanted to rest but they were out there. The three of them were talking and laughing but the happiness was a thin facade. He could hear their worry and pain underneath the brightness. They wanted him to come back and he needed to see them again. He focused on the sounds and continued to move toward it. The way seemed steeper than the last time but by sheer force of will he continued until, finally, a path seemed to break through the fog.  
  
It was bright and wide, seemingly stable and safe but he knew better. He approached it warily, looking around him in distrust.  
  
******************************  
  
The beeping of the machines changed tone and the three fell into silence, hopeful eyes turned to the monitors, quickly noting the change. Jubilee's heart froze, torn between hope and fear. The readings had changed the same as they had the last three times. "He's waking up." Chairs overturned as they rushed to his side and Jubilee gripped his hand tightly. "C'mon, Wolvie, c'mon, just a little futher. Please!"  
  
Kitty was on the other side, gripping his other hand, adding her pleas to Jubilee's. "You have to wake up now, Logan, you've slept long enough."  
  
*****************************  
  
Betsy sensed the change in the minds of the three keeping vigil and she quickly left the light house. She was convinced that Jean's presence at this juncture had forced Logan back into his coma each time before. However, she did not know if it was something to do with Jean herself or telepathy in general. It did not matter, Betsy was taking no chances. Therefore she removed herself from range, gripping her cell phone tightly to her chest.  
  
William walked over from where he had been grazing and Betsy gratefully leaned on him, hiding her face in the fur of his shoulder as she silently prayed. He had to wake up this time. He had to. She did not just kill one of her oldest friends.  
  
*****************************  
  
The voices quieted and Logan immediately stopped where he was, looking around defensively. This is when he had been stopped before. The outside grew quiet and then she showed up and forced Logan back. He could not see anything, sense any other presence here with him but that did not mean much in this place. The last three times she had simply stepped onto the path, becoming the gatekeeper he could not pass.  
  
Suddenly, the pleas began again, stronger than before. The girls. His girls. He could hear the tears in their voices. He could smell the salt in the air as the outside world intruded on his senses. Logan was close, very close.  
  
But he had been this close before only to be stopped. He looked around once again and took a careful step on the path.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Another step and another. Still nothing. He was still alone in this place. No flashes of red, no sparkling of green were seen anywhere to betray the presence of her.  
  
He moved forward again and he could feel soft hands on his, clutching with surprising strength as a soft German murmur floated through the space, an undercurrent to the two feminine voices.  
  
He moved forward again, shedding his wariness with each step. She wasn't here. If she was, she would have shown herself by now.  
  
***********************************  
  
The beeping was becoming stronger but had not taken on the wild tones of the last three times which filled Jubilee with hope. "C'mon, Wolvie, that's it. You can do it." Without even being aware of it, the young Asian pressed desperate kisses along the back of the hand she was clutching.  
  
"Keep talking, liebchens, he is waking."  
  
"Come on, Logan, you fought Ogun, you can fight this." Kitty's voice was becoming more demanding as she suppressed the urge to shake him, try to force him the rest of the way.  
  
************************************  
  
William could feel his mother begin to shake and could smell the distress on her. He did not know what to do to make it better. There were no predators around, nothing threatening. He did not understand so he did what he could. Letting her continue to lean on him, he carefully swung his head back, nuzzling her as best he could in comfort.  
  
************************************  
  
"Would you shut the damn machines off. Flamin' things are enought to wake the dead." Three people stared, overcome with emotion, as two bright blue eyes opened in a tired face. "Hi, kids, elf."  
  
************************************  
  
Kurt fell to his knees in relieved prayer, thank God for Logan's return.  
  
His action was repeated outside as Betsy picked up the excited thoughts. He was awake. Her legs gave out in relief. He woke up.  
  
Kitty quickly leaned down, hugging the man she had almost lost.  
  
Jubilee noticed none of this as she also leaned forward, embracing the man she loved. Without thinking, she pressed a kiss on his cheek and then on his neck, burying her face against the warm skin in relief and happiness.  
  
************************************************************ ************************************************************  
  
Short chapter, I know but what could I add? :-) 


	12. Chapter 12

MAIL CALL  
  
LEM - Wait and see.  
  
Felidae - Sorry I didn't answer your ch. 10 review. I posted ch. 11 before I saw it. Anyway, I'm glad you like Maverick so far. I'm also glad you like the last chapter.  
  
broniba - So do I. LOL  
  
MEL - Trust me, William is not going anywhere. My Betsy muse would be very unhappy with me if anything happened to him and that would make my Victor muse violently unhappy. ;-)  
  
zeelee - Thank you. I was really pleased with how well it worked out.  
  
Jade - Patience. I promise I'm going to reveal what Jean did, but not yet. Logan has to be ready to deal with it first and he's a little busy at the moment. There will be pay back, I'm just not sure what form it will take. Suggestions, anyone?  
  
Blix Hawlett - Here you go.  
  
Ok, now to the story.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sabretooth smiled as he leaped from one building to the next, following the prey's scent. Like he had told the pup, a good hunt was one of the most enjoyable things in the world. Maybe if North agreed to be best man, they could talk the merc into letting him and the pups hunt him. His smile widened. Meagan would enjoy it and he'd like to see how the pup stacked up against North.  
  
The man's scent suddenly strengthened and Sabretooth paused, looking around suspiciously. He probed his surroundings with all of his enhanced senses and quickly spotted it. There, across the window the scent disappeared through, was a small tripwire. The large blonde moved toward it carefully, alert for an ambush as he studied the trap closer and disarmed it, carefully setting the phospherous grenades to the side. Clever prey. Frag grenades were no problem because Sabretooth's healing factor took care of it almost immediately. White phosphorus, though, was a different story. The chemical caught fire when exposed to air and kept burning, even underwater, until it's fuel was used up, which took a long time. It would not have done enough damage to kill Sabretooth but it would have hurt like hell and incapcitated him for quite awhile. As it was, taking the time to disarm the trap had bought North even more of a head start.  
  
Taking a deep breath to make certain of the trail, Sabretooth resumed pursuit.  
  
******************************  
  
"Will you two quit bawilin', I'm drowning here." Kitty and Jubilee laughed, relieved at the rough complaint. It reassured them that Logan was indeed back and well.  
  
Kurt immediately moved closer to the bed pushing a box of tissues at the two girls as they reluctantly released the Canadian and stood up though Jubilee did not release his hand. "It is good to see back, mein friend. You worried us."  
  
Logan looked around at the three of them and, though he noticed how Jubilee still clutched his hand, he did not comment on it. "How long've I been out of it?"  
  
"Over three weeks."  
  
Logan's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Three weeks!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
He closed his eyes with a groan. No wonder they had been so worried about him. Shit, that was too long. "So, whatta I gotta do ta get fed 'round here?"  
  
Kitty laughed at him. "He's in a coma for three weeks and the first thing he thinks about is food."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't had real food in a long time. I'd also like ta get dressed instead of lying 'round in this flamin' hospital gown. So everyone who's female, out."  
  
Kitty smiled at his grumbling and hugged him tightly before turning to leave. "Ok, Grumpy, but I expect a better attitude when I come back or someone's dinner's going to get thrown out." Logan swatted at her playfully with a mock growl but the brunette dodged out of the way with a laugh.  
  
The Canadian mutant then turned his attention to Jubilee. "You, too, Jubes. I need a little privacy here." He tried to be gentle. The poor girl looked like death warmed over and Logan felt guilty for not waking up sooner. It was obvious she had gone through hell and was about to collapse but he knew she was too stubborn to do so until she was ready. Despite his gentle tone, her eyes held a look of betrayal, almost despair before she lowered them and stood with a slight nod, releasing his hand. She began to turn away but Logan grabbed her hand and tugged on it slightly to get her attention. "Hey, I expect you back here with Kitty. I just wanna get dressed 'nd I cain't do that with you two here."  
  
She gave him a small smile but would not look at him as she disengaged her hand and left.  
  
***********************************  
  
Meagan came outside to find Betsy kneeling on the ground crying and she immediately knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her in comfort as William continued to carefully nuzzle her, not understanding why she was crying. "Betsy, what is wrong? Kitty told me to tell you your friend has woken up. You should be happy."  
  
Betsy patted Meagan's hand in reassurance. "I am happy he is awake. Truly, I am. I was so scared he would not wake up and it is such a relief that he has."  
  
"Then go inside and tell him."  
  
Betsy smiled at her brother's lover. "I will. I just needed a few minutes to collect myself."  
  
Meagan nodded. "Yes. It is too bad brother is not here. He would make you happy."  
  
Betsy laughed at that. "Actually I would be too busy trying to keep the peace between the two of them I would not have time to try to mend my friendship with Logan."  
  
The blonde was obviously confused. "Why would you have to keep peace? If the man is your friend, brother would not mind him."  
  
"It...is...an old matter between the two of them." Betsy barely caught herself before telling the younger woman that Victor did not like Logan. That could cause the same trouble Betsy had tried to prevent by sending Victor to get his best man while Logan was here. The world were very black and white to Meagan. Those she loved always had her loyalty and that meant if the man she considered a dear brother disliked Logan, Meagan would dislike him as well.  
  
Luckily, Meagan seemed content with the explanation. "You should go in and see him then if you wish to mend your friendship."  
  
Betsy nodded as she regained her feet. "True. Are you coming in as well?"  
  
"No. This is a private thing among friends. Besides, Willie and I must find a better place to ambush brother on our next hunt."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
****************************  
  
With Kurt's help, Logan was able to remove the IV and various electrodes which were all useless now that he was awake. Afterwards, he went into the shower to clean himself up before putting on some clothes. Besides, he really needed a few moments alone.  
  
Kurt and Kitty may not have noticed Jubilee's behaviour but Logan had. His skin still felt warm where she had pressed kisses against his face and neck and he found himself almost reluctant to wash the smell off. That bothered him more than anything else. He didn't know where the urge was coming from but he wanted to mark it up to confusion. After all, there was a growing list of things he wanted to know. He knew he was not in the X-mansion and he assumed, since Kurt and Kitty were present, that he was in the Excaliber HQ. But, how had he got here and why? What was Jubilee doing here and where were the rest of the X-men? Besides, if they were in the Excaliber HQ why hadn't Creed come to finish the job he'd been trying to do for years? Most importantly, though, what was he gonna do about Jubilee?  
  
No answers were forthcoming as Kurt knocked on the door and told him that his dinner was ready but if he didn't want it...  
  
He hollared back that he'd be right out before turning off the water and getting dressed. Well, he could get a few of his answers over dinner. 


	13. Chapter 13

MAIL CALL  
  
Jade - He'll start figuring it out soon.  
  
Blix Howlett - Thank you.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Maverick's trail led down into the sewers making Sabretooth wrinkle his nose in distaste. The good news was that his sense of smell was keen enough that he was still able to pick up Maverick's scent. The bad news was that his sense of smell was keen enough that he was going to pick up all the other scents too. He ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt which had been shredded by two ambushes involving an Uzi and shattered glass and one trap he had missed involving four fragment grenades.  
  
Well at least he didn't have the Uzi anymore. After the last ambush, Sabretooth had gotten near enough to grab the red hot barrel, burning the skin off his palm, and taking it from the brunette man's grasp before breaking the gun in half. Of course, Maverick had had an ace up his sleeve, as always, pulling out a shotgun and firing as he backed away. The force of it had knocked Sabretooth off the building into an alley. It had taken a few moments for the feral mutant to regain the roof but that was all Maverick needed to set a booby trap and take off again.  
  
That was when Sabretooth had met the frag grenades. If he hadn't been so angry, he would have seen the trap but then that's why Maverick had done it. The German was a thinker, which was why he was so much fun to hunt.  
  
With that last thought, the large blonde man leapt down into the sewer. Landing in a crouch, he carefully surveyed the area for any surprises then took off in pursuit of the familiar scent.  
  
*********************************  
  
Logan settled himself back on a couch, refusing to be confined back in the hospital bed, and Kitty set up the tray of food in front of him before sitting next to him as Jubilee sat down on the other side. Kurt sat across from him and handed him a beer.  
  
Kitty looked at the German disapprovingly. "Kurt, you're not supposed to give sick people that."  
  
Kurt simply smiled back at her disarmingly. "Ah, but Logan is not a normal sick person and he will be much easier to deal with if he has some alcohol in his system."  
  
Logan smiled, "Thank god you're 'round, elf. Only sensible one in the bunch." Despite his smile the hairs on the back of his neck were still raised. Though the scent was faint, he could still smell Creed around. Of course that only made sense. If he was in the Excaliber headquarters then this would be the first place in the world Betsy would run to. After all, it was her brother's team. That fact did not make Logan happy. He did not like the thought of Creed around anyone he cared about. "Now, tell me what's been going on while I was out. Particularly why've you people let that maniac Creed run tame in this place." Kurt and Kitty exchanged a glance that told him this was not something they had planned to discuss yet. "Look, I can smell the bastard and Betsy all over this room."  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt once more then back at Logan. "He's changed, Logan, but you don't have to worry about that right now. He's not in the country right now and he's supposed to be gone for several days. He agreed to go on some kind of errand while you were in a coma so that you wouldn't be in any danger."  
  
Logan nodded. Well that explained why his scent was weak and why the feral blonde hadn't already ripped out Logan's throat. "Ok, what else has been happening."  
  
It Kurt who answered this time. "As I understand it, you sunk into a deep coma after your fight with Betsy." Logan could smell the tang of salt in the air as Jubilee began to silently cry and, without thinking, he wrapped a comforting arm around the girl, letting her lean on him. "Jubilee stayed by your side at the mansion and she and the other X-men tried to wake you up. You almost woke up three times and they did everything to help but you fell into a deeper coma. Hank and Jean said that it was unlikely you had the strength to try again. Betsy believed we would have a better chance at waking you up and arranged for you to be brought here. She and Rachel have stayed away due to they are unsure if it was Jean's telepathy, something about Jean herself, or some other factor that prevented you from waking up. They did not want to take any chances."  
  
Logan nodded. "Makes sense." Actually he knew exactly why he had not woken up and, looking at the weariness on his closest friends face, he regretted not fighting harder. "Still doesn't explain why you have that animal running tame around here. Hell, he's tried to kill all of us more than once. You know how sadistic he is. He might have been nice up 'til now but how long before that changes and he goes psycho."  
  
"I would not continue to say those things with the door open."  
  
Logan looked up at the voice to see Betsy standing in the doorway. She also looked very tired and her voice was devoid of anything but concern. "Why not? You afraid I'll hurt his delicate feelings?" His voice was full of venom and Kurt and Kitty chose that moment to silently excuse themselves, closing the door to give them more privacy.  
  
"No. I still wish to be friends with you and so I feel I must warn you. Meagan has adopted Victor as a brother and she is very protective of her family. She would not respond well to hearing him described in a negative way."  
  
"Yeah, well I know him a hell of a lot better than she does. I don't really remember a time I didn't know the bastard. 'Nd I've got the right ta call him whatever I want."  
  
Betsy's eyes were sad as she gazed at the shorther man. "I know, Logan, trust me, I know. I know the two of you have had a long feud. I know he has hurt you badly in the past. Meagan does not know this or you. All she knows is that Victor calls her baby sister and treats her with love and affection. He and William are her playmates, her family. That is all she knows and all Meagan has is her family. She will not understand your animosity and will not listen to you if you try to explain it. I am not asking you to pretend to like him or even tolerate him but there has been enough fighting and hatred. So, please, do not talk about Victor like that where Meagan can hear you, not for me but out of the respect for the fact that this is Meagan's home and you are a guest."  
  
"And what about you? Are you going to try to convince me that he's changed, that he's become sweet and innocent?" Logan's voice was sharp and bitter and the only reason he did not rise threateningly to his feet was that, sometime during Kurt's explanation, Jubilee had fallen asleep against his arm, unable to fight her exhaustion any longer now that he was awake.  
  
"No. Victor is still a killer. He always will be. I have accepted this. But, Victor has changed. He has a family now. However, I did not come here to discuss Victor and you."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I came to apologize for putting you into the coma. I never meant to hurt you like that, I just wanted to keep my fiance safe. If you had not woken up, I would never have forgiven myself. However, now, I come and ask your forgiveness. We were good friends once and I do not want to lose that."  
  
Logan's voice took a very weary quality that hurt Betsy to hear it. "He's gonna hurt ya, Betsy."  
  
"No. He has many chances to do so and he has not. Victor and I love each other. I am not asking for your approval nor acceptance nor even your understanding. I am asking for your friendship. Just me."  
  
The two mutants stared at each other for a long time before Logan looked down at Jubilee who was still sleeping, leaning against him. "You arranged for her to be with me and for us ta get here, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. It was the least I could do."  
  
"He couldn't have liked it."  
  
"He did not."  
  
Logan sighed. "Look, I don't know, ok? I'm pretty confused about alot of things. Let's just leave it as a truce right now."  
  
Betsy swallowed with difficulty and nodded. "Alright. Just know that, however this works out, I am glad you woke up." She turned her gaze to Jubilee. "Should we move her to a bed. She has had very little sleep the past weeks."  
  
"Nah, she's fine. If she wakes up, I'll move her to the bed."  
  
Betsy nodded. "Then I'll leave you to rest." She turned to leave.  
  
"See ya later, Bets." 


	14. Chapter 14

MAIL CALL  
  
Blix Howlett - Jean's little plan is about to be revealed.  
  
Jade - Yes, ma'am.  
  
MEL - A nice friendly embrace? That's a good one. :-)  
  
joeysjellofreak - I'm not sure, probably 18. She's just finishing up high school. Side note: this story will probably keep going for a long time. I already tried to end it twice in Wild Side. LOL.  
  
zeelee - Thank you. I've always liked Maverick and wanted to see more of him.  
  
TheWolf - Thank you. She will...eventually. (Laughs evilly.)  
  
dedredhed - Yes ma'am! ;-)  
  
B Oots - Well, we're finally going to get to that partly.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Logan sat still so as not to wake Jubilee as he finished off the beers Kurt had brought in earlier. He really wished he could just get drunk, especially after his meeting with Betsy.  
  
It was not fair. He knew he sounded like a child, but it wasn't. That murdering son of a bitch, Creed, had found actual love and acceptance. Logan could smell the sincerity on Betsy when she spoke of him. The same smell that had permeated the air when she had driven the psionic knife into his brain, forcing his concious mind down, closer to the feral. The entire world at that moment had smelt of one thing: mates. They were mates.  
  
Sabretooth had finally beat Logan where it counted the most. He had found a mate and what did Logan have? He smiled to himself bitterly. Oh, he knew exactly what he had. Jean had shown that to him. He had a mistress, a leash.  
  
He had drifted in that darkness, alone, not wanting to come back. He had never felt his lonliness, his need, more clearly than when he had smelt the mated pair together. It was all he ever wanted, all he had been denied. First Silver Fox, later Heather Hudson, most recently, Mariko, and, underneath and through it all, Jean Grey.  
  
He smiled in disgust of himself. The mighty Wolverine, the bad ass who didn't need anything, pitying himself because he didn't have a woman. But, damnit, why not? He had tried so hard to tame his wild side for Heather, Mariko, even Jean. Had tried so hard to show them he could be the kind of man they needed. Each time, though, he had lost out. Silver Fox and Mariko were dead. Heather had been married. Jean...Jean had played him.  
  
He had come to that conclucion, had had that illusion ripped away when he had watched that animal Creed and his mate together. Had smelled their phermones, their bond. Had watched and listened as Betsy immediately sided with her mate, accepting him, protecting him, respecting him. He had watched her expect the same thing from Creed and receive it. So, very different from Logan and Jean. So different from Jean and Scott. And he wanted.  
  
He had been kidding himself all these years. Jean didn't want him, not as a mate. Didn't want Scott either. She'd proven that when Logan had tried to wake up.  
  
He could still see her clearly. The bright path back to the world had shown welcomingly and he had stepped on it, if not eagerly, willingly. Then she had stepped onto the road, right in his path. At first, he had been happy. She had come for him but...something was wrong. Her smile was not as gentle as he had remembered it.  
  
"I've come to wake you up, Logan, me, alone."  
  
He had been a bit confused at the words but had ignored them, thinking it unfortunate phrasing. "Thanks for showin' up, darlin'. It'll be nice to have the company 'long the road."  
  
"You don't understand, Logan. I am the road to waking up. Only me."  
  
"What do ya mean? I can hear the others out there."  
  
"Yes, we're all looking forward to you coming back, especially me." She had moved forward to embrace him but he had immediately stepped back.  
  
After seeing a true mated pair, he wasn't sure he could go back to the...game he and Jean had. "That's somethin' we'll talk about later, Red."  
  
"You're rejecting me?" At first he thought she was about to cry but then he had seen her eyes were not sparkling with tears but with anger.  
  
"Nah, but we're gonna need t'talk. We're gonna have ta make some decisions."  
  
Her eyes had narrowed in almost insane rage. "You are rejecting me. What, I'm not pretty enough now that that damn animal scarred me. No, I'm the only person who loves you, Logan, who will put up with you. So, you better get that straight in your head!" The path had disappeared under his feet at that point and she had lashed out at him, hurting him and he had retreated back into the darkness to escape her.  
  
Deep in the nothingness, he had licked his wounds and growled in hatred of her and of himself.  
  
Used to be, he had believed her. He had believed most of his life that his feral side was something to be suppressed, could at best be tolerated. It was never something a woman, a good woman, could accept. It was a shame of his that he had to keep hidden, under control. Then everything he had believed about himself, the women in his life, had been ripped to shreds by Betsy.  
  
He respected Betsy. They were friends and she had proven all his beliefs wrong. Not only did she love Creed, she accepted him, matched him, respected him. She had not demanded he get rid of the animal inside. She embraced it. A good woman and a feral in love, mated. He had thought it an impossibility. He was wrong.  
  
The next time he had attempted to come out, he had heard Jubilee crying. Though he was awash in his own self pity, he could not deny her, hurt her. So, he had attempted the climb once again, and once again been met by Jean. This time, she had made it quite clear, either they went back the way it had always been, with her hand on the leash and him coming like some damn puppy any time she called, or there was nothing.  
  
He, in his pride, had rejected her and she had hurt him, badly. His only recourse had been a deeper retreat, running from her in his own mind.  
  
His hand tightened on the beer bottle, breaking it, but he did not feel the shards of glass puncture his skin.  
  
He would have to thank Betsy later for getting him the hell out of that mansion. He could have never woken up there, never gotten past Jean and he sure as well was never going to give into her. Because of that red-haired bitch and his own blindness, he had sacrificed years of his life and, worse, he had hurt Jubilee. He had almost died on her because he had trusted Jean.  
  
His memories of that day Betsy had hit him were becoming clearer and clearer. It was Jean who had started the fight. It was Jean who had called for Logan, ordering, not asking never asking, ordering him to stop Creed. And he, stupid domesticated dog that he had been, had obeyed immediately, without thinking. She had almost gotten him killed and for what? Logan could remember clearly the look of hatred...jealousy in Jean's eyes as she had stared at Betsy and Creed. Fucking whore couldn't stand for another woman to be admired could she. At the time he had not questioned it but now, he wondered, what the hell had Jean been doing out there anyway. Why had she been near Creed. Fuck it. He refused to think about her anymore. It had brought him nothing but pain.  
  
He glanced down at the raven haired girl sleeping on him. Thank god Betsy had sent Jubilee. If he'd been left with that bitch, he would have never come back. Would have died rather than give Jean the satisfaction and he was never going back the mansion.  
  
Now, all he had to do was decide what to do with the rest of his life.  
  
************************************  
  
Sabretooth had been moving through the darkness for several hours. His enhanced senses allowing him to move confidently throught the unlit tunnels. Maverick was close and running out of options. Sabretooth reached up and brought down the tunnel behind him as he had been doing periodically for the last three hours, cutting off his prey's avenues of escape if Maverick doubled back. The sound of the man's movements had slowed down, indicating that he was thinking hard.  
  
Sabretooth stepped up his pursuit, moving silently through the darkness, closing in until...A roar of pain reverberated through the tunnels as Sabretooth retreated quickly, his hands covering his eyes. Fucking asshole, lighting a magnesium flare down here after so long in the dark. It almost felt as if the light had melted Sabretooths eyes.  
  
He forced himself to breath regularly and concentrate, retreating back along his path, trusting in his memory to pull him out of line of the light and the inevitable following gunfire.  
  
The bullets ripped into his arms and chest as his healing factor quickly repaired his vision. That was it, best man or no, he was going to break the merc's leg for this.  
  
A last growl and his hand lashed out at the side of the tunnel, clawing out hunks of rubble then sending the makeshift missiles speeding down the hall. Luck was with him, one of the rocks hit the flare out of Maverick's hand causing it to skid around the corner and blanketing the tunnel in darkness again.  
  
He could hear Maverick moving quickly and assumed the man was either trying for another flare or trying to switch his night vision goggles back on. Too bad, he wouldn't get the chance. Sabretooth launched himself at the sound, trusting in his hearing to ensure his accuracy. He smiled with satisfaction as he ran into someone solid. The smile was short lived as the unseen opponent twisted in his grasp, bringing a foot against the side of Sabretooth's knee and breaking it.  
  
His leg giving out from under him, Sabretooth kept control of the situation long enough to land on Maverick who cursed in German, English, and few other languages as he shoved at the weight pinning him down.  
  
He succeeded in hooking his fingers around the back of Sabretooth's jaw and pulled, dislocating it while Sabretooth pushed Maverick onto the Merc's back, planting his good knee on the guy's chest while trying to get a hold on the man's neck. Several more minutes, one gouged eye, and one dislocated shoulder later and Victor finally got his claws wrapped around Maverick's bare neck.  
  
Thankfully, his jaw had fixed itself so he could talk again. "Cut that shit out! You're fucking caught, now don't make me kill ya 'fore I can ask ya."  
  
"Ask me what before you die, Creed?"  
  
Sabretooth heard the taletell click of a sawed-off, double-barrelled shot gun being cocked and both barrels pressed into his stomach. He grinned. "Good one, specially with one arm out of comission."  
  
"Thank you, now, before you die, why are you trying to kill me this time?"  
  
"Y'know, I doubt the shotgun'd kill me regularly but I'm guessin' ya got some special ammo in there. Don' matter. Like I tried t'tell ya earlier, I'm not tryin' t'kill ya. I just wanna ask a question."  
  
"Then ask."  
  
"Would ya be the best man at my weddin'?" 


	15. Chapter 15

MAIL CALL  
  
MEL - Umm, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Either way, it's still a compliment that the story could affect you so deeply. Thank you.  
  
Blix Howlett - She makes such a great villian, doesn't she? Anyway, many more reviews like this and I will be forced to post more to Red Death or something else even more demented. Thank you.  
  
Sakura Fae - Thank you. I would e-mail you but where I post the chapters from doesn't have access to my e-mail. However, I will try to let you know if I can.  
  
Jade - If Creed tells Betsy Jean hit on him, I don't think Jubes is gonna get the chance to fry him. Or maybe she will. Either way, the woman would get hurt and that's the important thing. :-)  
  
General thank you to all my reviewers. It's great to hear what people think!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Who the hell would marry you?" Maverick's voice showed clearly that he thought this was a joke.  
  
Sabretooth grinned, letting his laughter show in his voice, Maverick's only reference in these dark tunnels without his night sight goggles on. "You'll just haveta come ta the weddin' ta find out out, huh?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. "You're not kidding are you? You actually found some woman willing to marry you?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, are you gonna be the best man or what?"  
  
Maverick laughed. "Yeah, I'll be the best man. I have got to see what kind of woman is willing to put up with you." He pushed the shotgun barrels a little more firmly into Sabretooth's abdomen. "Now, you wanna get off me before your fiancee gets the wrong idea."  
  
Sabretooth released Maverick's throat and stood up, his newly healed knee bearing his weight easily. Maverick immediately turned on his night sight goggles and Sabretooth could smell his curiousity and distrust as he offered the German a hand up. Maverick, however, was no coward and no idiot to flounder around in foul-smelling muck just for pride, so he reached up and gripped the proffered arm, letting Sabretooth pull him onto his feet.  
  
"So, when do I need to be there and where am I going?"  
  
"I'm not sure of when the weddin' is but you can come out whenever you're ready. Hell, she already has the runt cluttering up the place, might as well have you too."  
  
Maverick paused in putting away his gun. "Wolverine's involved in this too?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hell no. He got himself into a coma and Betsy's insistin' on helpin' him out. She's friends with the runt and his frail."  
  
Maverick could not help laughing. The situation was just to surreal. "Ok, that's it, I have to go back with you. I just have to see this: You're engaged to a friend of Logan. You haven't killed him. Some woman's willing to marry you. So, when do we leave?"  
  
Victor shrugged and began to walk down the tunnel, looking for the first way out. "Soon as we get cleaned up and I hit a few stores."  
  
"Stores? What stores?"  
  
Victor looked away growling. "It's nothing, I just have t'pick some stuff."  
  
Maverick quickly swallowed the rest of his laughter. He did not want to start another fight with the feral so soon. He was still having trouble breathing due to the bruised ribs from this little 'discussion'. "Ok, so when and where should we meet to head back."  
  
"I got a private jet waiting at the airport. Just ask for the Braddock plane."  
  
Maverick whistled. "Private jet, huh? Business must be good."  
  
Victor gave him a grin exposing his fangs. "Always, ain't that the reason you're still in it."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm more selective. I'm not just in it for the money." The accusation was a silent but still there in Maverick's tone.  
  
Victor just shrugged. "Your choice. Finally." The last statement was explained as Victor began to ascend a ladder back to the surface.  
  
A short climb later and the two of them went their separate ways.  
  
**************************************  
  
On the other side of the world, two old friends sipped coffee staring at a communications console.  
  
"They're probably worried. I really think we should let them know he's awake."  
  
Kurt did not look at the brunette woman beside him as he took another drink of coffee, his tail moving fretfully. "Ja, I am sure they are. But what do we do if they want to come here and see him? Victor will not be staying away long. Meagan said he promised it would only be a few days. She's expecting him back any moment."  
  
"Who's expecting whom?" Rachel stepped into the room, having heard only the tale end of the conversation but her mental powers had been picking up agitation and indecision for awhile.  
  
Kurt and Kitty both turned back to her and smiled, thankful for the distraction from their quandry. However, it was Kitty who answered the question. "Meagan is expecting Victor back anytime."  
  
Rachel nodded, still confused. "She's been expecting him back pretty much since we got back. Her and Willie were in the forest most of the day 'preparing for him'. But that doesn't explain the long faces. What's bothering you two?"  
  
Kurt sighed and looked down. "We are trying to advoid what might be an...uncomfortable task. We agree that the X-men should be called and told that Logan is once again awake." Rachel nodded, showing her understanding and encouraging him to continue. "That is the good part. However, knowing Hank and some of the others, we're both pretty sure they will want to come visit and we are not sure how well that will go."  
  
Rachel's green eyes softened in sympathy. "It would not be a good idea. When Meagan and I were there, several of them proved to still be angry over Victor and Betsy. Plus, Meagan got into a fight with Scott. I don't think she likes him."  
  
"Vas!" Kurt was clearly startled and even Kitty was surprised. "How did this happen? Meagan is such a gentle soul and Scott is not one to start fights."  
  
"They insulted Victor which made Meagan angry. It escalated and began to get physical when Scott used his eyebeams to knock Meagan back. She hit a wall and when she came up...I haven't seen her in a form like it before. She had claws and fangs and she was ready for a fight. I don't think they're going to be anymore happy with her than with Victor. After all, they don't know Meagan. They don't know that, despite whatever it was that set her off so badly, she's a gentle person." Rachel shook her head. "I think you should definitely let them know he's awake. It would be cruel to make them worry anymore than they already have, but it would probably be best that they not come."  
  
Kitty turned back to the screen and took another sip of coffee. "That's what we both decided. Unfortunately, we don't think they're going to take it well and what can we tell them in return. Excuse us, but out of consideration for one of our deadliest enemy's feelings, could you please stay on the other side of the ocean." There were a few smiles in response to her feeble attempt at a joke.  
  
Kurt sighed. "The longer we put this off, the harder it will be."  
  
"Yeah, besides, right now, they're gonna take one look at your faces and assume nothing's changed. You wait longer and get sadder expressions, they're going to assume he's dead." Rachel was glad when the other two smiled at her observation. They would need their usual humor to get through the call.  
  
Kitty leaned forward and dialed the X-mansion. Bobby answered, his arm in a sling. "Hey, guys."  
  
Kitty glanced at his arm. "Hi, Bobby, what happened to you?"  
  
"That psycho blonde Betsy sent to get Logan. Man, you two really need to come back here before you get killed."  
  
Whatever else Bobby was about to say was cut off by a very angry Kurt. "Meagan is not a 'psycho blonde', she is one of the kindest, sweetest people I have ever met. If you were hurt by her, then it was either a tragic accident for which I am sure she is repentent or it was your own fault."  
  
Bobby blinked at the unexpected outburst. "Ok, what is it about England...Never mind. I'm just going to restrict myself to one question: How's Logan?"  
  
Kitty answered as Kurt remained silent, still angry over the comments about Meagan. "He woke up today."  
  
Bobby smiled. "That's great! I'll tell Hank and we'll head out. I know big blue is going to want to check him and make sure he's ok."  
  
"Umm, that might not be a great idea. I mean he's still cranky and, obviously, you had a few problems with Meagan. Maybe you should give us a little time, let Logan decide what he wants to do. I mean, he might not even want to stay here very long and if he feels that way, he might even be gone by the time you got here. So, you guys can call anytime you want but you should probably wait before coming out."  
  
Bobby did not look happy about her reasoning and his answer was very guarded. "I'll tell the others and they'll probably call back later. Um, I gotta go and take my meds."  
  
Kitty gave a sickly smile, "Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kitty looked around, "Well, wasn't that fun?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "I think it's time for something sweet and sinful. Let's go see if there's any chocolate cake left in the kitchen."  
  
*****************************  
  
Jubilee was awake. Logan could smell the difference and had heard the change of breathing but the teenager had still not moved from where she lay against his side. Although he could smell several emotion off her, relief, sadness, exhaustion, he could not tell whether she was still lying against him because she was still too tired to move or if there was another reason.  
  
What confused him further, though, was he reluctance to let her move, just as he had been confused by his reluctance to wash off her scent earlier. Eventually, though, he decided it was just her wanting to be near the only father figure she had. After all, he'd been looking after her since she was a young teen. It was natural. Even Kitty had slept on him when she was younger.  
  
************************************  
  
Maverick met Victor at the airport and they both quicky climbed onto the jet and settled in. "So, did you call your fiancee and let her know when we're arriving?"  
  
Victor reclined back in the seat, planning on taking a nap through the flight. "Nope. If I did, her and Meagan would meet us at the airport."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That'll just put off my plans. See, when we get home, I'm gonna dump you on my baby sister while me and Betsy have some fun to celebrate my coming home."  
  
Maverick looked at him in confusion. "I don't remember you ever having a sister."  
  
"Yeah, well, the pup's a recent addition."  
  
"Uh huh, and you want me to hang out with her while you're getting laid?"  
  
Victor closed his eyes but was still smiling. "Yep."  
  
The German mercenary rolled his eyes. "Great, I get to hang out with the baby sister of a flea bitten walking fur rug. Oh, this'll be fun. What is she? Seven-foot, wide as she is tall, needing a whole bottle of nair just to remove the fur from one leg."  
  
Victor chuckled to himself as he listened to Maverick's prediction of Meagan. The other man was in for a big surprise and Victor was looking forward to it too much to correct Mavericks incorrect assumptions. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Everyone,  
  
Sorry for the wait. I got caught up in a fic challenge and between that and Thanksgiving, it's taken me awhile to get this up.  
  
Anyway, here we go.  
  
But first, of course, MAIL CALL  
  
liz122474 - Welcome to the X-men fanfics and thank you for sticking around. I'm glad you enjoyed my stories and were able to follow them. To tell you the truth, I've never liked Logan/Jean either and I wasn't too sure about Logan/Jubilee. Now, however, I'm pretty happy with it. She's more fun to write than I expected.  
  
MEL - I've seen a lot of fics about Bobby being gay but I've never really thought about it one way or the other. I probably won't have much more of Bobby in this fic, he was just the most convenient one to answer the phone. Sorry. However, I won't say that he won't show up later or that I won't do a fic about him in the future or that I won't do a slash fic about him in the future. I have been proven wrong everytime I have said one of those things about characters so I don't say never anymore.  
  
Felidae - I'm glad you liked the hunt. It was fun to write. As for Jean, well, I plan on being very mean to her in this fic eventually because I can't in the other fic where she's the main bitch because I have to keep her alive over there. I just haven't quite decided what to do to her yet.  
  
Blix Howlett - Thank you. So, far the vote had been mostly for Jubilee to hurt Jean.  
  
fan - Thank you. No, Jean's not happy and is going through a bit of a crisis of her own. She will be coming back eventually but not for a little while.  
  
Now, on to the story.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Almost twelve hours later, Victor and David finally made it out of Heathrow and were driving a rental care out of London toward the lighthouse Excaliber used as its headquarters. David was looking apprehensive the closer they got to their destination while Victor was looking more and more eager. Eventually, they pulled off the rode to a small strip of road that wound its way through some thick woods before emerging at the bottom of a sloping hill leading up to a large weathered lighthouse.  
  
David was watching the lighthouse, and wondering why Victor had slowed the car down, when a large shape came running out of the woods. Looking out the window as the vehicle sped up, David was suprised to see a large elk pacing the car. "Is this one of the team?" He had figured out where they were going when they had landed in Heathrow as Excaliber was the only mutant team in England. He had not heard of the team having a mutant that could take full animal shapes but it was not an impossibility.  
  
"Nope. That's Willie. You shoot 'im 'nd I'll have t'kill ya."  
  
David looked over in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"He's Betsy's pet. I'll be the first t'tell you the buck's nothin' but trouble but she likes him."  
  
"Well, there's no accounting for taste. But, why not, she puts up with you."  
  
Victor growled lightly back as he parked the car. "Yeah, well you jus' remember that when you meet Meagan."  
  
Rolling his eyes, David opened his door. "Don't remind me. Several hours with something related to you. Some fun." The sarcasm was thick in his voice and he did not notice Victor turn away quickly to hide a smile.  
  
There was a loud thump and David turned around to see the elk had knocked Victor back into the car. The blonde feral, instead of going into a rage as David expected, put his palms on the buck's furry shoulder and shoved back. "C'mon, Willie, back off." The elk was forced back a couple of steps then suddenly pulled back and reared up forcing Victor to let go and dodge to the side. As soon as he was back on all four feet, the buck charged forward again, smashing his shoulder against Victor again and the two of them stood there for several minutes, braced and shoulder to shoulder. The stalemate ended when Victor repositioned a foot and pushed his knee into the back of Willie's leg throwing the elk off balance and forcing the animal to retreat again. Before Willie could charge again, Victor demanded, "You want your present 'r not." The elk's ears pricked up at the word 'present' and Victor smirked back at David. "Smart animal, once ya get his attention." David hid a laughter as the elk nudged at Victor's shoulder in silent demand. "Demandin', but smart. Ok, ok, I'm getttin it."  
  
He moved around to the back of the car and opened up the trunk then unzipped the top case. William quickly ate the sugar cubes before bugling so sudden and loud that David ducked instintively, startled. "What the hell?"  
  
Victor grinned at him as he pulled out two more boxes. "The pup's just lettin' everyone know I'm here. He just wanted his present first."  
  
David shook his head in disbelief at Victor's behaviour. The man seemed actually...nice. "You know, you get much more mellow and the devil's going to be very unhappy with you."  
  
"'Nd why's that?"  
  
"Because I think hell is freezing over as we speak."  
  
Whatever Victor would have said in return was cut off as a beautiful woman in a sapphire kimono threw open the door, her eyes widening in happiness at the sight of the big blonde man. "Victor!"  
  
David watched her throw herself into Victor's arms, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, and wondered at how Sabretooth had ended up with the X-man telepath, Psylocke. The rest of Excaliber emerged more slowly and David looked over them, looking for someone who fit the description of what he though Victor's sister might look like. He could not see anyone he did not recognize from files. There was Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, a blonde man he assumed to be Captain Britain, Phoenix, a blond woman he did not know the name of, Wolverine, and Jubilee. Actually Logan was looking very angry and quickly returned inside, as did most of the others. Well, he guessed, she's probably sleeping in the woods or something.  
  
Turning back to the engaged couple, he was about to try to interrupt, perhaps suggest they get a room when the two of them parted for air. The instant that happened, there was the cry of "Brother" from the porch and David watched as the beautiful blonde woman he noticed ealier literally flew at Victor.  
  
The large feral caught the slim blonde with one arm, not letting go of his fiancee with the other and grinned down at her. "Hey, baby sister. You two miss me."  
  
Betsy's face took on the expression of deep thought and Meagan covered her mouth to suppress a smile. "Well, maybe, just a bit. After all, what good are you except to lift heavy objects?" Mischief danced in Betsy's eyes and Victor leaned down and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Only good for heavy objects, huh? Looks like I need ta remind you of a few things."  
  
Betsy was still smiling mischieviously as she replied, "I seem to vaguely recall a few other things."  
  
"Uh-huh." He carressed her hip and bit softly at her neck. "We'll see 'bout that but first I got some presents and my best man." He turned to look at Meagan once again, giving her a tight hug. "You want your present, pup?"  
  
Meagan's blue eyes fairly glowed with pleasure as she eagerly nodded.  
  
Letting go of the two women, Victor affectionately pushed William out of the way of the trunk and few him a few more sugar cubes before pulling out two packages. Betsy immediately tore into hers while Meagan opened hers slowly. It seemed to David that she was savouring the present like some rare treat. Betsy held up a sumi painting of a flight of birds. David recognized the artist's signature having been hired to guard a gallery showing of the man's work, and knew it was not a cheap investment.  
  
Meagan, eventually, got her own present opened and pulled out a set of simple but delicate braclets with small silver bells attatched. She shook them and smiled happily at the sound. "Thank you, brother!" She hugged the large man tightly and David was surprised to see small tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"No problem, pup. I'm glad ya like them. Now, come on, we've ignored the poor guy long enough." Victor wrapped an arm around each woman and led them over to David had been watching the whole scene in confusion and not a little shock. "Meagan, Betsy, this is David North. He's agreed ta be my best man."  
  
Betsy immediately stepped forward and took the surprised man's hand. "It is good to meet you. Thank you for coming."  
  
David was still frozen in shock at what was going on. Who was this smiling man and what had happened to Sabretooth? In addition, who was this beautiful blonde woman who called the man brother? She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life and the other most beautiful woman he had seen in his life was standing next to Sabretooth, engaged to the man? "Um, sure, no problem."  
  
Victor did not even bother to hide his amusement at David's flustered reaction. "Hey, baby sister, you willing to keep the best man here company while Betsy and I disappear for awhile."  
  
Meagan had been looking at David shyly but turned a dazzingly affectionate smile up at the large man. "Yes, brother, you and Betsy should have alone time. Then after, we can go hunting. Please? Willie and I have practiced."  
  
Victor chuckled as he held her close, laying his head on hers affectionately. "Yeah, pup, we'll go huntin'. Maybe we can take North here into helping us out."  
  
David did not trust Victor's tone as he said that but he was too distracted by Meagan taking his hand and pulling him toward the lighthouse to say anything.  
  
Victor swept Betsy up into his arms and kissed her roughly once again. "I missed ya."  
  
Betsy began to place small bites and open kisses on his neck as she whispered, "Show me."  
  
There were no other words as Victor quickly carried her to their bedroom. 


	17. Chapter 17

My most humble apologies for not updating sooner. I ran into a few problems with writing.  
  
1. Writer's block. I know where I want to end up but was not sure how to go about the next part. 2. The holidays brought a lot of visitors, stress, and I got really sick for awhile and my sig. other had to have surgery. 3. My writer's block was removed by my list daddy who gave me a challenge and that story just took a very demanding life of its own. In addition, he requested several other stories I could not resist writing. Then my list mommy wanted a few of her own. So, now that my writer's block is gone, my other stories (namely this one, Changes, and Flame) have been demanding attention as well.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to be updating these more quickly. However, I am at the moment working on 7 multi-chapter stories and a few one-shot requests, so my updates will probably not be as quick as I would like but they will be quicker than this last one.  
  
MAIL CALL  
  
Jade - Sorry for the wait.  
  
Mana-Kipagami - I'm glad you've enjoyed the ride and it's not over yet.  
  
Chrissy fan - Ok, let's see if I can answer the questions. I have the early Excalibur and I liked the original team but I'm not really using their timeline. I'm not using the cross-time caper or several of their enemies so I guess you could say I'm using Excalibur after they formed and after Inferno but before the Cross-Time arc, etc. I'm just using personality elements that were revealed later. Plus, unfortunately, I forgot to check their publication dates versus the X-men books I'm using. I, also, read very little X-Factor while Victor was there and I haven't read Maverick's series in a long time so I don't remember Vic killing his girlfriend. Actually, I'm leaving out pretty much the entire Maverick series because I do not wish to deal with the Legacy plague in my story. So, basically the only real timeline I'm sticking too is the X-men straight up to when Matsuo helped capture the X-men and forced Psylock through mental controls to work with Vic. After that, the only things I'm keeping are: Victor was kept in the mansion then was held by X-factor until that group self-destructed. Maverick continued to be a merc. Psylocke and Angel were dating for a time. Sorry to be confusing.  
  
Kethryveris2 - I'm glad you agree with my take on the characters. This story is definitely post-Phoenix and post-Inferno (in which I want to murder Scott and Jean every time I read it). I agree that she was not originally evil but there is something corrupting and powerful about having so many admire you for so long. Anyway, thank you for the encouragement.  
  
Jade121 - Sorry I took so long.  
  
Mel - You and my list daddy both love Bobby. I might try one after I get one of my current stories finished. Any ideas? Fantasies? Challenges? I love a good challenge. ;-)  
  
Felidae - I give you full permission to archive any of my stories you wish, just let me know where they are. I admit it, I love to see my work posted. As for poor David, yes he is going to be quite...surprised when he finds out their definition of helping out.  
  
Ok, here it is at long last. I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 17  
  
David watched the couple head inside the light house where he noticed Brian glared at Victor with hatred. He wondered what the blonde feral had done to piss off Captain Britain and figured that it probably was not much. Victor tended to bring out the worst in people. He put it aside for later and instead turned his friendliest smile on the gorgeous blonde woman standing beside him. "So, what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
Meagan looked back shyly. "Willie, brother, and I play in the woods. Kitty works on her machines and Kurt watches movies or plays in the gym and Brian likes to go into London.."  
  
"Hmm, all of it sounds interesting." Especially playing in the woods but without Willie and brother. "Why don't you show me around first and then we can decide how to amuse ourselves until Vic's done."  
  
Meagan laughed and David made a mental note to get her to do it more often. It was a very nice sound. "Brother will be busy for quite awhile. He and Betsy always are when they have not been together for days." Her laughter stopped and she looked at him with serious pleading eyes. "You will help us out later, won't you? Please. I know it will be fun if brother says so because he is always right about these things."  
  
David stared into those blue eyes and could not help himself. He was nodding before she had even finished the question. At that moment, he would have done anything for her. "Yeah, I'll help out." Her smile of pleasure at his agreement was dazzling and took his breath away.  
  
Unfortunately, just then, they were interrupted. Brian had walked over and wrapped a possesive arm around the blonde woman. "Meagan, perhaps Kitty or Kurt could show David around. I would like to speak to you in our room."  
  
If David had not been so enraputured by Meagan, had not been gazing so intently into her eyes, he would have missed the brief flash of fear in her eyes before she turned to smile up at the man beside her. "But, Brian, I told brother I would do it."  
  
Brian's smiled down at her and David bristled at the condescension he saw in the big man's expression. "Now, Meagan, I am sure Victor would not mind. Besides, David seems to be an educated man and I am sure he would prefer a guide who could explain the various computer systems, particularly how to program the gym. Your attempts at explanations are always cute but I think he might like to have it explained by someone who knows what they're talking about."  
  
Meagan blushed and looked down in shame. "Yes, Brian, you are right as always." She turned back to David apologetically. "Kurt or Kitty would give you a better tour. They are both very smart and can explain everything. I will see you later." She turned away and walked toward the lighthouse.  
  
Brian did not watch her go. Instead he turned on David, glaring at the shorter man. "She is mine so just get any thoughts you have of her out of your mind right now." Having delivered his imperious order, the blonde man turned around followed Meagan inside, ordering Kitty to give David a tour as he entered and the brunette waved David toward the lighthouse with a welcoming smile. David, however, was not happy. He knew several things already. He really liked Meagan, he did not like Brian, and the asshole did not deserve her at all!  
  
************************************  
  
Inside the room assigned to him, Logan growled under his breath, pressing his hands over his ears. Did the mates have to be so fucking loud? It was driving him crazy listening to them. He looked up as Jubilee called his name, and noticed how worried she looked. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, not wanting to explain what was wrong. It was not something polite people just blurted out. I'm just annoyed 'cause somebody's getting laid and I'm not. That would go over real well. "I'm fine Jubes, just goin' a little stir crazy. I think I'll go take a walk, y'know, been inside too long."  
  
"You want company?"  
  
The beast inside of Logan perked up at the thought of female companionship in the woods and he quickly shoved it back down. That was not what he was going out into the woods for, he was going out there to calm down, damn it! "No, kid, that's ok. 'Sides, you need to get more sleep." He smiled at her as he stood up and ruffled her hair slightly. "Be back in awhile."  
  
The sadness that permeated the room as he left, confused him but he did not turn around. The smells and sounds of sex were heavy in his senses and he needed to get away before he did something regrettable.  
  
**************************  
  
Jubilee watched the man she loved leave the room and could not restrain the tears. It was true she was tired, exhausted, and it was making it hard to control her emotions. She hated how much she had cried in recent days but could do nothing about it. Logan still saw her as a kid and she did not know what to do about it.  
  
Well, Betsy had promised to help her with Logan when he woke up. So, she'd just talk to the older woman...just as soon as Betsy was done with Victor.  
  
******************************  
  
Brian followed Meagan into their room. She was very nervous, wondering what she had done wrong. Brian had not hit her in a long time so she thought she had been doing good but she could sense his anger and it worried her. Meagan tried very hard to be what he wanted but just could not seem to do it. She was not as clever or as pretty or as knowledgable as other women and she knew she was lucky that he tolerated her childish ignorance as well as he did.  
  
Turning around, she kept her gaze lowered, and waited for him to do what he would do, trying not to flinch as the door clicked shut.  
  
Brian came to a stop in front of her and she could not keep from flinching as she saw his large hand coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Meagan, why did you do that? Did you think I would hurt you?"  
  
His voice sounded so sad and disappointed and she quickly tried to soothe him. "No, Brian, I am sorry. I do not know why I did it. I was just being silly. As usual."  
  
His large hand cupped her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek slightly. "Yes, as usual. You are such a cute little girl but you really need someone to take care of you. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I do not think it would be a good idea for you to continue to go out hunting with Victor any more."  
  
Meagan's eyes flew up to his face. He could not mean it! "Brian, why? It is fun." rian's blue eyes darkened ominously and Meagan quickly looked at the floor again. She should not have done that, he hated it when she questioned him. Besides, he was much cleverer than her. He surely had good reasons but to not go hunting anymore...  
  
"Yes, I am sure it is fun. However, it is not the way a proper lady behaves. You do not see Betsy running all over the forest like an animal, do you? She retains her dignity even with the others. She does not come back from her runs covered in leaves and mud and blood, does she?"  
  
Meagan's voice was very small as she replied, "No, she does not."  
  
"You want to be a proper lady, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, Brian."  
  
"Then you see why you need to stop?"  
  
"Yes, Brian."  
  
"Good, then I expect you to tell Victor tonight that you do not want to hunt anymore."  
  
"Yes, Brian."  
  
Brian moved closer and his grip on her chin became firmer as he urged her face up. "You know, you really are very pretty."  
  
His mouth came down to claim hers and Meagan quietly gave into his desires, passively receiving his caresses and kisses. After all, a proper lady did not act like a whore in bed and she truly wanted a proper lady for him.  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, inside Betsy's and Victor's room, the two lovers did not last to the bed. They barely managed to remain clothed until reaching their room. Betsy shoved the door closed as Victor quickly shredded their clothing. Within seconds the two of them were nude on the floor, Betsy pushing the large man onto his back as she quickly straddled him, their mouths sealed together, tongues tangling as she pushed back on his erection. She had missed him. Even with everything that had been going on while he was gone, she had desperately missed him, missed this.  
  
Breaking the kiss, she arched her back as she took him fully inside her, her hands caressing his hard chest, fingers running through silky chest hair as he thrust up inside her, making her breath break in pleasure. His hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her steady as he thrust into her hard and fast and she pushed back against him, loving the feel of him hot and hard inside of her. Her fingers roamed his chest, massaging and pinching his nipples as growled her name in pleasure and need until he curled his upper body up. His hot wet mouth suckled at her breasts, the added stimulation being all she needed to send her over the edge, hands tangled deeply in his hair as her body tightened and clenched around him, dragging him into ecstasy with her, reconnecting them in flesh and spirit.  
  
Eventually, the waves of pleasure receeded and Betsy lay her head on his, stroking his back and listening to him purr in contentment. "I love you, Victor."  
  
"Love ya, too." He continued to nuzzle and lightly kiss her skin as she gently traced the lines of his back.  
  
"Should we try to make it to the bed next time."  
  
She could feel him smile against her collar bone as he began to reharden inside her. "We can try, but I don't think it's gonna work."  
  
Tugging on his hair to get him to look up, she pressed soft kisses along his jaw, trailing towards his mouth. "Well, we will have to try again later."  
  
His answer was a soft growl as he rolled her onto her back and began to move inside her once again. "Much later." 


End file.
